Experimentos Noé
by sanaky
Summary: -¿que se debe hacer cuando Komui hace un experimento? Pues es obvio que correr, pues si no puedes salir herido, sin embargo… ¿Qué se debe hacer con un experimento de Komui que sale bien? [Yullen] [Lucky]
1. En casa

Cap1: en casa…

Seis de la mañana, el silencio rondaba los pasillos desiertos de absolutamente todo el edificio, la famosa nueva Orden Oscura, no tenía comparación con el anterior, ya no era un lúgubre castillo sobre un acantilado. Entre los Montes Grampianos (1) junto a la hermosa ciudad de Glasgow (2), allí era donde reposaba la nueva Orden, cercano a Londres, podía decirse que sí. El edificio, era magnifico, con más de 3000 metros cuadrados, podía decirse que era la instalación más grande de la localidad británica, se había procurado dejar la sección científica en un edificio adjunto al principal, más bien para evitar los desastres que provocaban los experimentos de Komui, la elegancia de la época clásica yacía en aquel edificio que lejos de ser lúgubre, era acogedor y hogareño, con una belleza sin igual, sin embargo, en la noche no podía apreciarse mucho semejante belleza, todos dormían placidamente puesto que aun faltaba media hora para levantarse y comenzar con el trabajo, lo único que no descansaba, eran las maquinas en la oficina de Komui, no las habían apagado por el simple motivo de tener a un prisionero muy particular allí, justo en el fondo de la sala, donde los documentos ya no mostraban un impedimento para la movilidad del personal, un gran recipiente lleno de un liquido púrpura burbujeante cubría un cuerpo encadenado de pies y manos, sedado completamente para que así solo pudiera estar conciente, sin poder escapar, y con una mascarilla de oxigeno cubriendo su nariz y boca, para que así pudiera mantenerse con vida bajo aquella agua que le mantenía aplacado, conectado a innumerables maquinas que hacían una muy lenta transferencia de sangre, almacenando algo espeso y viscoso de lívido color, los ojos de este permanecían cerrados, tenia los brazos algo entumecidos y los muslos acalambrados debido a la posición que tenia desde hacia ya cerca de cuatro días, su cabeza daba vueltas, estaba mareado inclusive con los ojos cerrados y conocía el motivo que aquellos malestares.

Su cabello antes rizado, se encontraba suspendido en el agua dándole un aspecto extraño y su cutis antes semi-grisáceo estaba pálido, semejando prácticamente un color normal de piel, las marcas de su frente, habían casi desaparecido, él sabia que no andaba del todo bien.

-"estoy mareado, las ganas de asesinar se han esfumado ¿Qué me esta ocurriendo? ¿Por qué? Quiero salir de aquí"-los pensamientos eran vagos, podía jurar que ya casi no podía escuchar su voz dentro de su mente, se sentía tan… fuera de lugar y vulnerable.

Fue entonces que la hora de levantar había llegado, el movimiento en los pasillos, en las duchas de los cuartos, en las habitaciones mismas, en todo el edificio la paz de la noche había desaparecido, cerca de quince minutos después, un supervisor de cabello azul ingreso en su despacho, acercándose al cuerpo inerte del prisionero, mirando las maquinas, tomando notas en una libreta que conservaba todos los detalles del experimento, toda la orden esperaba que Komui supiera lo que hacía, no dudando de su capacidad, sino de su desquiciada manera de experimentar.

-muy bien, Duque Tyki Mikk, te encuentras estable-la mano del chino se poso sobre el vidrio dando pequeñas palmaditas que hacían un sonido sordo dentro del agua, los ojos miel del prisionero se abrieron muy lentamente, había escuchado perfectamente lo dicho por el supervisor, pero no sabia a que se refería precisamente con aquello de "encontrase estable" se sentía tan débil-seis horas más y podremos sacarte de allí, tu transfusión de sangre será completa y entonces ya no serás un peligro para nosotros ¿no estas contento?

-"¿Qué mas te da? No puedo contestarte"-pensó el ojimiel mirando a el hombre que sonreía frente a el, se sentía tan cansado y aquello se notaba demasiado en sus facciones, aunque claramente la noticia de que pronto seria libre la causaba algo de felicidad-"así que era una transfusión de sangre, comprendo… ahora no soy un miembro de la familia Noé, soy un humano común y corriente, estuve todo este tiempo con una transfusión activa para que así se asegurara de que no quedara ningún rastro de mi sangre original, de ese modo, no seria una amenaza, vaya loco."

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-entonces Tyki será sacado del incubador biológico a las doce del día, me parece perfecto ¿es compatible?-el chino asintió, estaba sentado con los aprehensores del ex-Noé del placer-no puedo creerlo, compatible y además Noé, era toda una amenaza…

-pero Lavi, ahora Hevlaska y los generales quieren convertirle en exorcista, por eso Komui se encargo de hacer aquel experimento, yo no estoy muy seguro-un albino se encontraba sentado junto a un japonés que permanecía mudo, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-cállate Moyashi, si intenta algo le cortare la cabeza-si, esas fueron las únicas palabras del espadachín en absolutamente toda la conversación.

-¡es Allen! ¡Maldita sea Kanda, la solución no esta en cortarle la cabeza!-las manos del inglés golpearon la mesa y se puso de pie frente al japonés dándole la bronca de su vida, haciendo que este cada vez retrocediera un poco más, con un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos debido a el desplante que estaba teniendo Allen justo frente a el. Como odiaba que le gritase así y que además tuviera razón en lo que decía.

-vamos chicos, no peleen, parecen un matrimonio en su aniversario numero treinta-Bookman Jr. No perdió el tiempo y detuvo la pelea antes de que ambos se tomaran la situación personalmente y comenzaran los golpes como siempre sucedía, consiguió que las miradas de ambos se posaran en el, una con evidente odio y la otra con una vergüenza más que notable-lo que tenemos que hacer, es sacar información del conde, luego hacer que Tyki mate Akumas, no a exorcistas y por ultimo, necesitamos a alguien que lo vigile y se quede con el todo el tiempo…

-en eso tienes razón Lavi, sin embargo, cuando el Duque salga de la incubadora estará muy débil, por no decir que ni siquiera se podrá mantener en pie, también necesita alguien que lo cuide en su nueva habitación, ya saben, yo solo me encargo de salvarles la vida o por el contrario de arruinárselas, como hice con Tyki Mikk, pero no soy enfermero-el supervisor hablaba tranquilamente, dejando en claro lo que más necesitaría el ex-Noé y dejando en claro asta que punto llegaba el.

-bueno, coloquemos tres papeles, dos estarán en blanco y uno tendrá una cruz, el que saque la cruz cuidara del lujurioso y Allen no hagas trampa-Lavi termino por decir aquello haciendo que Allen bajara la cabeza, pensando que con la suerte que tenia de mas le salía el papel y tendría que cuidar de un hombre, que ahora no era Noé, pero que eso segurito no le quitaba lo caliente. Los papelitos fueron puestos sobre la mesa luego de que Kanda marcara y doblara puesto que era el más fiable de los tres, los revolvieron sobre la mesa y tomaron un papelito cada uno, lo desdoblaron y los pusieron sobre la mesa, se miraron y luego suspiraron-bueno, no queda de otra… suerte

-ten cuidado, suerte-fue lo único dicho por Kanda, el cual asta se compadecía del estorbo, parecía que por primera vez iba a sentir pena de alguien que le molestaba tanto.

-Lavi, espero que no te pase nada, por favor cuídate… suerte-el albino finalmente hablo, efectivamente el pelirrojo tenia la cruz en su papel.

-bueno, no creo que sea tan malo, no se preocupen, are mi mejor esfuerzo como futuro Bookman que soy-el japonés soltó una pequeña risa al ver el optimismo, a veces Lavi se parecía a Allen en pequeñas cosas que ni el mismo Komui notaba, pero se parecían-quedan quince minutos para las doce ¿nos vamos ya verdad Komui?

-así es, tenemos que estar allí cuando la incubadora deje libre el cuerpo-Allen miraba atentamente como el pelirrojo sonreía para darle algo de tranquilidad, estaba tenso, a pesar de ya no ser una amenaza, aun quedaba algo del miedo oculto en el pasado.

-Moyashi-susurro el japonés acercándose al oído de su compañero exorcista, el cual de inmediato le presto atención-tengo un mal presentimiento…

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-Timcanpy-murmura Allen al ver como el pequeño Golem se ocultaba entre sus ropas con algo de susto, a su lado, estaba Kanda observando como su compañero tomaba por las alitas al Golem dorado que lloraba incansablemente-vamos no pasara nada, tranquilízate, el Golem de Kanda esta tranquilito ¿vez?-apunta al hombro de Kanda donde el pequeño Golem murciélago permanecía posado-tranquilo ¿vale? Estoy contigo…-abraso al pequeño contra su pecho consiguiendo que este se apaciguara, el japonés solo suspiro y atrajo al más joven hacia el, haciendo que el costado del menor se pegara a su pecho, colocando su mano derecha en el hombro derecho del albino que solamente lo miro-¿Kanda?

-tranquilízate guisante, tu igual estas nervioso-el inglés no dijo nada, era más que obvio que lo estaba, pero era por su amigo pelirrojo que permanecía al lado de la incubadora, puesto que tenia que hacerse cargo del conde-no le pasara nada al conejo ya veras…

-gracias por ser amable esta vez, Kanda-dijo sinceramente el menor apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del japonés que no le rechazo, únicamente suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-solo por esta vez, garbanzo, se repetirá solo cuando te pase algo muy terrible, cosa que ocurrirá solo si te violan-el menor solo se rió un poco, eso era lo que temía le pasara a de ojos verdes, estando con aquel hombre cualquier cosa podía esperarse, no por nada había sido el Noé del placer, quizás ya no tenia poderes, pero seguía siendo un calentón pervertido y Lavi, no era feo, por ningún lado que se le mirara, aunque a el realmente le gustaran de cabello oscuro y mirada penetrante.

-cuenta regresiva de 102 horas a terminado, extrayendo liquido anestésico-la maquina relato sus funciones mientras extraía el liquido púrpura que anteriormente estaba rodeando al prisionero-destruyendo sangre contaminada-la sangre fue introducida en un incinerador que la quemo rápidamente asta dejarla completamente seca, sin capacidad de inyectaran nuevamente ni mucho menos-soltando extensiones de drenaje y alimentación venosa-alrededor de cincuenta agujas se separaron del cuerpo pálido que sencillamente soltó un pequeño quejido ante el dolor, de inmediato, unos pequeños tapones impidieron que aquellos puntillos en su piel comenzaran a sangrar, parchando después todas las heridas-precediendo a la liberación del huésped-el cuerpo del conde callo pesadamente sin energías al suelo, siendo recibido por los brazos del pelirrojo que cubrió aquella desnudez con una manta, podía sentir la respiración pausada y débil de aquel hombre en su cuello, parecía estar muy cansado, se atrevía a decir que incluso parecía a punto de morir fue entonces que la maquina se apago.

-Komui, esta muy débil, pareciera que fuera a morir-el chino solamente suspiro y se acerco a el pelirrojo, el cual tomo al ex–Noé con algo de dificultad, recostándolo en la camilla que habían preparado para el.

-es porque estaba conciente y únicamente era alimentado con minerales que se inyectaban a la sangre, pero como la maquina estaba trabajando drenando su sangre, muchos minerales se fueron antes de poder ser absorbidos, ahora hay que cuidarle, tu te encargaras de eso, tiene que tener reposo toda esta semana, asegúrate de que tenga una dieta balanceada y con muchos nutrientes, le daremos calmantes en pastillas, tambien le daremos unos químicos que mutaran su cuerpo levemente para que así ya no pueda producir sangre Noé, procura que las tome-dijo dándole unas cajas llenas de lenitivos y químicos de nombres impronunciables, los cuales el pelirrojo tomo y miro, eran de 500 MG, eran bastante fuertes, seguramente tambien eran para mitigar el dolor de la transfusión a demás de la mutación-eso es todo llévalo a tu habitación, si necesitas otra cama avisa, abajo en la bodega deben haber camas extra.

-esta bien, lo llevare en la camilla, luego le pediré a Allen o Yu que la traigan, no creo poderme el peso de Tyki-una sonrisa divertida se mostró en el rostro del de ojos verdes, haciendo que sus compañeros sonrieran tambien, aquel aprendiz de Bookman nunca dejaría de ser así, por eso muchos lo querían.

-N-ni… ni que… estuviera… gordo como el conde Milenario… B-Bookman Jr.-Tyki hablo con mucha dificultad, llamando de inmediato la atención de los presentes, el pelirrojo le apretó la nariz impidiendo que respirara por esta obligándole a que abriera la boca para coger aire.

-tu te callas, pesas mucho, yo cuidare de ti, así que por el momento enmudécete y recupérate-el ojimiel llevo sus manos a su nariz, intentando separar aquella mano de aquel lugar, sin conseguirlo, no tenia fuerzas, el ojiverde alejo su mano y se llevo a el conde de allí, camino por los pasillos de la orden arrascando la camilla en compañía de Kanda y Allen que le seguían de cerca, ambos sonreían al ver como Lavi tarareaba una canción, no se veía nada afectado por tener que cuidar del lujurioso hombre-bien, esta es mi habitación, esta llena de libros así que si te incomoda puedes irte a la mierda…

El japonés y el inglés rieron, sin poder contenerse, después de todo seguía siendo Lavi, no se podía pedir menos de él, dejo al nuevo integrante de la familia sobre su cama y lo arropo un poco dando la camilla a los dos muchachos que quedaron fuera de la habitación esperando por las palabras del Bookman Jr.

-bien, iremos a dejar esto de vuelta a la enfermería, cuida bien el experimento de Komui-Kanda tomo la camilla y se fue con el albino que caminaba junto a el con Timcanpy volando feliz al lado del Golem oscurito del espadachín.

-que tengan un buen día traigan algo de comer más tarde por favor, que sea algo saludable-recibió una respuesta afirmativa por parte del albino y sencillamente sonrío, al menos ahora podría hacer su trabajo con algo más de calma, después de todo dudaba mucho que aquel hombre le quitara mucho tiempo-bien Tyki, vamos a ponerte una camisa y a secarte mejor el cuerpo, si duermes así enfermaras-los ojos miel siguieron los movimientos del cuerpo contrario que saco una camisa blanca y grande de su armario, a el le quedaría perfecta, pero quizás al joven Bookman le quedaba algo grande, aquella ropa venia de una caja que habían comprado para uso del ex-Noé, se dejo hacer, permitió que el pelirrojo lo sentara y le secara el torso, que le colocara la ropa interior, la camisa y que luego le arropara, no tenia fuerzas para nada, ni para moverse, ni para hablar, mucho menos para quejarse-bien, ahora duerme, descansa, no creo que hallas dormido mucho estando conectado a esas horrorosas maquinas de Komui…

Valla que tenia razón, no había dormido, sencillamente no podía en esos días, cuando recién lo habían sedado había dormido por culpa de los fuertes lenitivos que le hacían permanecer inmóvil, pero luego, cuando su conciencia volvió y pudo abrir los ojos levemente, no pudo dormir más debido al dolor y la impotencia, pero ahora no se sentía así, se sentía confortable el hecho de estar en aquel lugar, era como si estuviera en su propia casa, algo muy distinto a como se sentía en las Tres Estrellas, la Orden, era infinitamente más calida, incluso sin aquella chimenea que no calentaba el frío ambiente de aquella maligna mansión donde remotamente vivía.

-oye, Bookman Jr.-el pelirrojo inmediatamente le miro en cuanto escucho su débil voz-¿todos los rincones de este edificio son tan calidos?

-por supuesto, todos nosotros somos una familia, la calidez de este lugar es la calidez de una familia muy grande, por eso… se siente así en todos los rincones de la Orden-explico el más joven sentándose a los pies de la cama.

-es extraño, en la casa del Conde Milenario no se sentía esta sensación, me gusta… quiero quedarme aquí-murmuro y callo dormido generando una sonrisa divertida del Bookman Jr. Las manos del pelirrojo arreglaron aquella ondulada cabellera, acomodándola para que no le molestara al dormir.

-descuida, no te iras… ahora eres exorcista…

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-me párese algo irreal lo que esta pasando, nunca imagine que aquel tipo seria nuestro compañero-un grupo de tres personas permanecía sentado conversando en el comedor de la Orden, la voz que acababa de hablar pertenecía a un hombre alto, de cabello negro y chasquilla albina, procuraba jugar con los tallarines de su almuerzo, se notaba algo confundido.

-todos estamos igual Krory, pero Komui-nii-san asegura que asta la personalidad le cambiara ahora que no posee sangre Noé-ahora era una chica de cabello negro la que hablaba, podía ver como su hermano comía apresuradamente junto con los demás miembros del departamento científico, estaba increíblemente entusiasmado examinando la única gota de sangre Noé existente en el laboratorio, no iba a arriesgarse a tener mas de una, así que el resto como todos saben fue incinerado, la pelinegra suspiro tomando otro pequeño sorbo de su té.

-es que Komui-san a veces hace cosas muy locas, como Komurin y eso hace que la Orden se sienta algo insegura-todos observaron a Miranda, que fue la que acababa de hablar y no la culpaban por pensar así, muchos en la Orden pensaban igual ¡es que Komui era un desastre a veces! Pero de algo estaban seguros, esta vez se lo estaba tomando en serio, de lo contrario, Reever y el escuadrón científico lo tendrían en un ataúd hecho a la medida.

-dejen de preocuparse, todo estará bien-termino por decir un albino que venia con una bandeja gigante llena de comida, a su lado, estaba el japonés con su peculiar Soba suspirando, el albino seguía igual de glotón, lo que le frustraba era que no engordara.

-¡Allen-kun, Kanda!-Lenalee sonrío ante la llegada de sus compañeros-¿Cómo esta Lavi? Me entere por mi hermano que el se encargaría de cuidar a Tyki…

-en cuanto almorcemos le iremos a dejar algo de comer a esos dos, el conejo estaba ocupado con los trabajos que le dejo el viejo Bookman ese, aunque cuando le dejamos se veía feliz, ya saben el lujurioso parecía estropajo, ni moverse podía estará durmiendo y el conejo trabajando como idiota-el japonés se permitió hablar en lugar del albino que tenia la boca llena de comida y sencillamente asentía dándole la razón al espadachín, todos escucharon atentamente lo que Kanda decía y luego le vieron comiendo una pequeña porción de sus fideos.

-ya veo, así que Lavi-kun tuvo que hacerse cargo-la suave voz de Miranda hizo presencia, una humeante taza de té permanecía entre sus manos, al igual que una linda sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, Krory por su parte suspiraba algo aliviado por la información.

-¡estoy satisfecho!-la voz del inglés mostraba total satisfacción al haber devorado la montaña de comida, se sobaba el estomago y esbozaba una radiante sonrisa que saco una risa nerviosa a todos ¿no se indigestaba por comer tanto?

-Fregona con patas, realmente tienes un agujero negro en tu estomago-las palabras del espadachín consiguieron que Allen le sacara la lengua, el de cabello largo y azabache le miro mal, con un tic nervioso en su ojo y con un aura asesina rodeándole-¿en que quedamos Moyashi?...

-¡en que no nos molestaríamos! Pero acabas de llamarme fregona con patas y yo solo acepte que me llamaras "Moyashi"-su compañero bufo, dándole la razón a regaña dientes, dejo su plato ya acabado sobre el mesón, colocándose de pie para pedir al cocinero la comida de Lavi y Tyki, viendo como el albino tomaba sus bandejas y las iba a dejar sobre el mostrador de la loza sucia.

A los pocos minutos se despidieron de sus compañeros, caminando por los pasillos cada uno con una bandeja, en ambas, se mostraba una porción de tallarines, un trozo de carne, al parecer se trataba de pavo y de postre había un tutti fruti de frutillas con durazno y uvas, se veía bastante suculento, aunque claramente en la bandeja del "enfermo" había una sopa, puesto que Jerry suponía la necesitaría y valla que tenia razón, tocaron la puerta de la habitación y Lavi les abrió con una sonrisa adornando su alegre y juguetón rostro, ambos entraron y acomodaron las bandejas en el escritorio desocupado del pelirrojo, después de eso se sentaron en unos sillones que reposaban casi olvidados al lado de un estante lleno de libros seguramente pertenecientes a Bookman o Lavi, este ultimo de inmediato, despertó a el moreno que sencillamente le miro y saludo con una expresión de agotamiento, el ojiverde le ayudo a sentarse y le dio de comer puesto que este tenia el cuerpo trémulo y el liquido de la sopa goteaba debido a sus temblores, el albino y el espadachín sencillamente observaron a su compañero dar de comer al nuevo integrante de la familia, no podían creer que aquel sujeto se viera tan consumido, pensar que les había costado dos días poder atraparle.

-oye, Tyki-el moreno miro al albino que era el que le había hablado-¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien, solo algo cansado ¿te digo algo Allen Walker?-el de ojos grises asintió con una sonrisa, una tibieza inmensa rodeaba la expresión del ex-Noé, así que le entro curiosidad lo que quería decirle-la Orden oscura, es calida…

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto el albino al no comprender del todo aquellas cinco palabras, el pelirrojo sonrío, mientras que Kanda observaba atentamente al moreno que cerró los ojos suspirando.

-veras, donde el Conde Milenario vive, se hace llamar "Tres Estrellas" es un arca, justo allí tiene una gran mansión y tiene una enorme chimenea en una de sus habitaciones, la Orden oscura no tiene chimenea, pero aun así es calida-el ojimiel abrió levemente sus ojos y los fijo en los grises del exorcista albino-por el contrario, en la casa del Conde si hay chimenea, pero es terriblemente fría, tanto… que duele…

El albino guardo silencio, no sabiendo que decir, estaba algo impresionado por las palabras, las decía tan sinceramente, no parecía una mentira y el japonés también estaba impresionado, su rostro inexpresivo se mantenía clavado en la mirada perdida el moreno que solo observaba un punto muerto en la habitación, por otro lado, Lavi sonreía, aquel Noé parecía haber recuperado su corazón a pesar de todo.

-no quiero marcharme de este lugar-siguió hablando después de un momento, sorprendiendo más a los recién llegados que no daban crédito a aquellas palabras, parecían tan irreales, pero a la vez verídicas que se sentían confundidos-aquí, me siento… en casa…

-ya veo…

Continuara…


	2. Anestésicos

Cap2: Anestésicos

-¡OH! Ya despertaste, que alivio ¿te sientes bien ahora?-la voz juguetona de un pelirrojo hizo presencia en la habitación, estaba sentado sobre una silla con las piernas cruzadas, sus manos se posaban en sus rodillas y su único ojo visible se veía claramente emocionado-¡oye Tyki! Deja de mirarme así… vamos, contéstame

-lo lamento, aun estoy algo sorprendido por todo esto, estoy bien, creo que puedo levantarme-las suaves palabras del ojimiel sacaron una sonrisa del pelirrojo que le coloco una bandeja en las piernas, en esta había un plato con dos rosquillas y una taza de leche caliente-¿el desayuno?

-sip, tienes que comer, después te enseñaremos la orden, ya paso la semana de reposo, me aburrid emaciado, comías y te dormías en seguida o ibas al baño y seguías durmiendo, entre eso también se contaba la ducha, el cambio de ropa y el tomar las medicinas ¡ya es hora que te levantes holgazán!-el moreno ex-Noé rió ante las caras que le ponía Lavi, era como si le estuviera reclamando ¿que quería que hiciera? Después de todo estaba cansado, pero ahora podía asegurar que estaba muy bien.

-no te molestes conmigo Bookman Jr. No fue mi culpa, los sedantes hicieron lo suyo-suspiro y comenzó a tomar la leche que estaba agradablemente endulzada-por cierto, no recuerdo que paso en el tren después que me capturaron ¿puedes contarme que ocurrió?

-¡no pensé que preguntarías eso! No te acuerdas por que paso un accidente, la verdad fue mi culpa-una suave risa nerviosa se escapa de los labios del ojiverde, el moreno alzo una ceja exigiendo una explicación a aquello-bueno, veras… ¿recuerdas cuando venia con una caja color morado?-el ojimiel asintió

-justo después, te tropezaste y desde allí que no recuerdo nada-la risa nerviosa del joven Bookman se hizo más fuerte, ocasionando cierto nerviosismo por parte de su compañero que se estaba llevando una rosquilla a la boca.

-no te culpo por no recordar, veras lo que paso fue que... yo venia con la caja morada ¿vale?...

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o Flash Back O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-¡Lavi! Ten cuidado con esa caja de anestésicos por favor-un joven exorcista albino se hacia a un lado algo preocupado por como venia el aprendiz de Bookman, ciertamente iba tambaleándose por que las vías del tren en aquella parte, no estaban muy buenas e incontables temblores hacían que mucha gente se sostuviera de las barandas y los asientos, incluido Yu Kanda que ya había sufrido una caída del asiento y se sujetaba a una baranda con tal de no caerse de nuevo, por otra parte un muy cabreado Noé permanecía encadenado al asiento, amordazado y mirándoles con algo de odio contenido.

-¡Conejo sujétate te caerás! ¿Qué aremos si a alguien le cae encima esa caja de somníferos? ¡Son para el lujurioso no para personas normales!-un japonés hablaba atropelladamente poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

-¡descuida! No pasara nada mira como manejo la situación-decía un muy confiado Lavi, alzando la caja levemente para que así le dejara mirar el suelo, pero no contó con un rebote del tren en una vía cortada, Kanda callo al suelo sentado nuevamente después de un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y rodó como dos asientos hacia abajo asta que pudo aferrarse a otra baranda, el albino por su parte solamente se había pegado un sentón sobre otra persona con la cual se disculpo, pero Lavi… ¡Pero Lavi! Por supuesto había tropezado con una maleta que se salio del porta equipajes, la caja se le callo de las manos y se fue directamente contra el prisionero que abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-¡AH!-Allen y Kanda gritaron, una expresión de horror, increíblemente parecida a la que pusieron Allen y Lavi la primera vez que vieron a Krory, pero esta vez los dos que habían gritado estaban blancos como el papel mismo y algo azules también, el albino se llevo las manos a la cabeza, una exclamación muda salio de su boca y soltó la baranda en un salto callo al suelo, termino rodando por el pasillo del tren asta que el espadachín le detuvo y le hizo sostener a la baranda que el mismo sujetaba, el Noé parecía alfiletero, las famosas jeringas automáticas de Komui hicieron su trabajo de inmediato inyectando el liquido a la sangre del Noé que se puso añil y cayo inconciente rápidamente, el único ojo verde del Bookman Jr. Se abrió enormemente en cuanto levanto la mirada y se pillo con la imagen del hombre agujereado por las jeringas y con espuma en la boca debido a una sobredosis.

-¡Tyki!-aquel grito salio de la garganta de los tres exorcistas al mismo tiempo, lo primero que les paso por la cabeza fue que estaba muerto, muerto y muerto, cabe decir que el viaje de vuelta a la Orden duraba una semana y media desde el sur de África y claro estaba que Tyki, se durmió la semana y media…

Y como no podía faltar de Allen y Kanda-¡Lavi idiota!, ¡Conejo Entupido!

Dejaron el ojo de Lavi igual que los del Viejo Bookman…

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o Fin Flash Back O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-¡y eso fue lo que pasó!-concluyo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa y un gesto por parte de sus manos, una sutil aura depresiva rodeo el cuerpo del ex-Noé, su cabello desordenado daba más énfasis a el espasmo nervioso de su ojo izquierdo y al movimiento involuntario de su boca, un trozo de rosquilla colgaba de la boca temblorosa y Lavi ante aquella reacción solo se puso más nervioso.

-y… ¿lo dices tan tranquilo?-el ojiverde comenzaba a retroceder a medida que el moreno se le acercaba, la bandeja termino en el velador y un fuerte sonido se libero cuando las manos de Tyki golpearon la orilla de la cama-¿Cómo lo dices tan tranquilo? ¡Fue por eso que el viaje me pareció tan corto! ¡Me dormí una semana y media al hilo!

-oh, vamos cálmate, no falleciste, solo te dormiste-la risa del Bookman Jr. Se volvía cada vez más y más nerviosa, sus manos igualmente hacían un gesto moviéndose de lado a lado, intentando calmar al moreno que echaba chispa por los ojos-¡Tyki vamos perdóname!

El tic nervioso del moreno comenzó a reducirse levemente, no sentía deseos de asesinarle ni mucho menos, solo quería golpearle por ser tan descuidado ¡sabiendo que los calmantes de ese supervisor loco eran demasiado efectivos!

-solo por esta vez…-un suspiro de alivio salio de la boca del pelirrojo que se llevo una mano al pecho en cuanto noto como el moreno se ponía de pie con lentitud y abandonaba su cara de mal humor-ten más cuidado, ahora creo saber por que cuando me dormí me asuste tanto…

-lo lamento, pero velo por el lado positivo, ni te enteraste cuando Komui te coloco dentro de esa maquina tan monstruosa-los ojos miel se posaron sobre el con una rapidez pasmosa haciendo que el aludido sudara a mares.

-Lavi, la estas cagando…-afirmo nuevamente con un tic nervioso, ya no parecía el mismo Tyki Mikk, ahora se veía como un humano normal, aunque asta pare enfadarse, aquellos espasmos nerviosos no dejaban de tener elegancia.

-vale, vale, no digo nada más respecto a eso, pero no me pongas esa cara ¿si?...

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-¡Yu-chan!-vale, hoy había amanecido con hagas de joder al personal, un escalofrío recorrió completamente la espalda del japonés antes de sentir el peso del pelirrojo sobre el, haciendo que su nariz quedara a solo milímetros de su desayuno-¡te extrañe tanto Yu-chan!

-¡No me llames así!-el japonés de un impulso alzo la cabeza y la parte de atrás de esta dio en todos los dientes del joven Bookman que se llevo una mano a los dientes con dos lagrimas en los ojos, el espadachín por su parte coloco una de sus manos sobre la parte afectada de su cabeza-¡vez lo que provocas conejo estúpido!

-Kanda, hace cuatro días que no veías a Lavi, tranquilízate-la voz suave y aniñada de un inglés se hizo presente llamando la atención de los presentes al igual que la del ex-Noé que no había hablado en ningún momento.

-¡esos cuatro días fueron los más felices de mi vida!-exclamo con enojo mirando fulminante a el ojiverde que retrocedió y se escondió tras Tyki que le observaba con la boca hacia un lado y los ojos impregnados en duda como diciendo "¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto para que te escondas tras de mi?"

-¡Kanda!-el albino le reclamo nuevamente y el de cabello azabache le miro con impaciencia, asta que se decidió a suspirar-es suficiente, siempre peleando con el pobre Lavi, el solo quiere ser simpático contigo…

-simpático, si como no… -susurro para si mismo, pero detuvo sus insultos puesto que los ojos del albino le escrutaban diabólicamente, era la misma mirad que ponía cuando jugaba Póker y eso le ponía de los nervios.

-¡Así que aquí estaban!-los cuatro muchachos de inmediato voltearon al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar, Komui se acercaba con su taza de café en mano, era seguido de cerca por Reever que tenia unas ojeras nunca antes vistas, todo lo contrario al supervisor que estaba más fresco que una lechuga-¡los estaba buscando!

-¿para que si se puede saber?-pregunto el espadachín llevándose su taza de te a la boca para poder beber algo antes de que se enfriase.

-¿no es obvio? Tenemos que darle a Tyki su arma anti-Akuma-y los cuatro muchachos soltaron un suspiro ¿no podía al menos dejarles desayunar tranquilamente? ¿Era mucho pedir un desayuno en paz?-muévanse, coman de una buena vez.

-vamos nosotros Tyki, ya desayunamos, dejemos que Allen y Yu coman en paz-Lavi hablo calmadamente, mirando los ojos miel de su compañero que asintió y le sonrió, definitivamente, ya no era el mismo Noé de antes.

-muévanse, muévanse, tenemos trabajo que hacer, tengo que examinar a Tyki primero para ver como va la mutación-Allen y Kanda se despidieron de los dos que marcharon junto a Komui, el departamento científico estaba como siempre. Hecho un desastre.

-¡Supervisor! ¡Limpia tu maldito escritorio de una vez!-ese por supuesto era Reever, estaba siendo aplastado por una cantidad incontable de libros, y sobre el escritorio permanecían aun rumas enormes de libros, por lo menos tendrían unos cuatro metros de alto, los dos jóvenes que habían entrado recién junto a Komui se sorprendieron de ver al pobre hombre allí.

-¿Reever? ¿Qué haces botado allí abajo? ¡Eres el líder del escuadrón! ¿Por qué estas allí?-el aludido miro fulminantemente a el supervisor que siguió observándole tontamente, el pelirrojo con el ojimiel se espantaron por aquella cara.

-¡¿de quien crees que es la culpa!? Dejaste estas pilas de libros increíblemente altas, cuando quise tomar unos libros esta se vino abajo y sobre mi-los gritos del hombre se escuchaban llenos de dolor y resentimiento, el moreno ex-Noé fue el primero en reaccionar, se coloco de rodillas frente a Reever y comenzó a sacar los libros apilándolos junto a el para así poder sacar a el líder de escuadrón que ni moverse podía, podo después se le unió Lavi.

-¿Reever-san esta bien?-fue la pregunta del pelirrojo en cuanto consiguieron sacar al hombre de bajo los libros, este suspiro y se sacudió un poco la ropa, asintiendo con la cabeza-que bien…

-oigan, Tyki, Lavi, muévanse-Komui abrió una puerta y tras esta se pudo ver el laboratorio, ambos suspiraron y se encaminaron despidiéndose de Reever con la mano, ingresaron, tomando asiento en donde el supervisor les dijo, se veía increíblemente calmado, las herramientas para examinar a Tyki ya hacían sobre una mesa quirúrgica-bien, Tyki, vamos a examinarte ¿recuerdas las caras deformes que ponías antes?

-b-bueno, por supuesto que si, pero ya no puedo ponerlas, la piel y los músculos no me lo permiten-aquello saco una sonrisa del peliazúl.

-bueno, eso quiere decir que la mutación va bien, veras, cuando estabas dentro de la maquina, procuramos cambiar el código genético de todas tus celular, incluyendo las neuronas que eran nuestra prioridad, con ello, todas las capacidades Noé que poseía tu cuerpo se desvanecieron puesto que ahora posees el ADN de un simple humano común y corriente, por ello estas tomando tantas pastillas-el moreno asintió ante aquella explicación, la primera prueba fue verle las pupilas, debían estar seguros de que su dilatación fuera la normal, para ver si las drogas estaban haciendo bien o mal su trabajo.

-parece que Komui se esforzó mucho esta vez con un experimento-el Bookman Jr. Hablo como si nada, observando a su compañero ser examinado, todo se veía rutinario asta que toco el turno de las muestras de sangre, los resultados fueron casi inmediatos y salieron con buen diagnostico, el tratamiento duraría aproximadamente un año más.

-y yo que odio los medicamentos-susurro el moreno, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, entre sus dedos tomo su cabello ondulado y lo jalo levemente sintiéndose invadido por las medicinas.

-vamos ¿eres feliz aquí, no?-la sonrisa juguetona de Lavi se hizo presente, aquella frase tenia mucha razón, el era feliz en la Orden, aquella semana donde estuvo en cama bajo los cuidados del pelirrojo, había aprendido a sentirse a gusto en la orden, era feliz, como nunca antes lo había sido.

-si, lo soy, por lo menos junto a ti Lavi, lo soy-el de ojos verdes se sonrojo levemente ante aquella frase, quizás demostraba más cariño del que pudiera imaginar-esta bien entonces ¿soy compatible con aquella inocencia que no pude destruir el día de mi captura?

-así es, por lo que sabemos, la habilidad de tu inocencia, consiste en generar ataques a larga distancia con algún tipo de objeto cortante, algo así como las agujas del maestro de Lavi-Komui comenzó a explicar, colocando el fragmento de inocencia frente a el moreno que lo tomo entre sus manos, analizando lo que se le estaba informando, se le notaba algo confuso, quizás intrigado-¿ocurre algo?

-me gustan las cartas ¿es posible hacerlas de algún material cortante?-los ojos oscuros del supervisor se abrieron grandemente, era una idea claramente fantástica, podía forjar un arma con aquellas características, no específicamente una baraja de cartas, pero hojas de material filoso con formas de cartas, cosa que parezcan simples naipes, con capacidad de adjuntarse y así elevar el nivel del arma, era posible y compatible con las características de la inocencia.

-déjamelo a mi-la decisión se apodero de los ojos oscuros de Komui, parecían llenos de una extraña emoción, como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro único en el mundo, como si hubiera visto el mismísimo paraíso, sin llegar a morir-tendré tu arma en pocos minutos…

-¿ya tengo la confianza de la Orden?-el azabache negó levemente con la cabeza, haciendo que el moreno se entristeciera levemente por la noticia.

-aun no, tu tratamiento no esta completo aun, pero al parecer tu lógica humana ha vuelto, eso es suficiente para que nosotros si te tengamos confianza, no desperdicies esta oportunidad que te a dado la luz, no traiciones a la Orden, somos tu familia y nunca permitiremos que algo malo pase a las personas que amas-aquellas palabras terminaron por aniquilar lo poco que quedaba de Noé en la mente del ojimiel, la Orden Oscura le estaba asegurando la seguridad de aquellos tres, el Conde jamás le prometió algo parecido, entonces comprendió todo, al Conde no le importaba la seguridad de su familia los Noé, solo le importaba la destrucción y el cumplimiento de sus metas, no importaba el precio, no importaba pasar sobre los humanos, fueran queridos por el o no.

-juro que mi corazón ahora esta puesto en la Orden por voluntad propia, jamás traicionare a mi familia, por que esta me quiere…-el pelirrojo sonrío ante las palabras de su nuevo compañero y algo enternecido recordó todas las peleas que había tenido con el-tengo que pedir disculpas a Allen…

-¡Vamos a buscarlo!-las alegres palabras del ojiverde resonaron en todo el estudio, Komui les miro algo confundido, la verdad es que tenia que forjar el arma de Tyki así que no le dio mucha importancia cuando los dos jóvenes salieron corriendo por la puerta de su despacho en busca del albino, la inocencia quedo sobre sus manos y sonrío.

-bien pequeña inocencia, vamos a transformarte…

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-¡Corre, Tyki, corre!-decía el pelirrojo tomando la mano del moreno que corría tras el, en los pasillos muchos buscadores y exorcistas les veían pasar divertidos por la sonrisa algo nerviosa del nuevo miembro, al parecer aun no se acostumbraba al joven Bookman que siempre era muy enérgico-¡Allen! ¡Espéranos!

-Lavi, Tyki ¿Qué ocurre, por qué corren?-el albino detuvo su andar al escuchar como le llamaban y a su vez, su compañero también se detuvo, el cual era nada más ni nada menos que Kanda, al parecer ambos no se habían separado ni un solo segundo en aquel día.

-es un conejo, le gusta saltar por todas partes-murmuro el espadachín sacando una sutil risa del más joven que le sonrío alegremente.

-Tyki quiere hablar contigo, Allen-Lavi hablo atropelladamente en cuanto estuvo frente a sus compañeros, un dedo del albino se apunto a si mismo con una cara de duda, no sabia por que el moreno deseaba hablar con el-vamos a sentarnos boja los árboles, el día esta perfecto para eso, así ustedes hablan tranquilos y todos nos relajamos un poco, después de todo, después debemos partir nuevamente, junto a Lenalee y los demás para seguir exterminando los Akuma que quedan…

-el conejo tiene razón, esta misma tarde partimos nuevamente, después de todo lo único que teníamos que esperar era a que el lujurioso se recuperara-las palabras del espadachín fueron escuchadas atentamente y en cuestión de minutos ya estaban bajo un árbol, sentados y respirando relajadamente algo de aire fresco.

-entonces Tyki ¿Qué querías decirme?-el moreno se acerco a el albino y termino por arrodillarse, apoyando la cabeza en el suelo, dejando a el joven exorcista terriblemente impactado ¿Qué ocurría?-¿Tyki?

-por favor discúlpame-pronuncio, el más joven seguía sin entender ¿perdonarle el que?-discúlpame por haber intentado asesinarte aquella vez en China, lamento haber destrozado tu inocencia, perdóname.

-ah, así que se trataba de eso, no te preocupes, recupere mi inocencia y ahora estoy bien, te agradezco de cierta forma el que hayas destruido mi brazo, de no ser así nunca abría aprendido lo que aprendí, así que no te preocupes, estas perdonado desde hace mucho ya, a demás, el Conde Milenario ya no es estovo, tenemos la certeza de poder superarle-el ex-Noé sonrío agradecido, mostrando ante los demás un aparte dulce de su personalidad, los tres muchachos sonrieron igualmente, era una escena algo irreal a decir verdad.

-vámonos, muchachos… Lenalee nos espera…

Continuara…


	3. La rama asiática

Cap3: La rama Asiática…

-por favor, se los suplico por favor-había estado así desde que abordaron en tren, incontables lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos ahora rojos debido al llanto, sus manos se aferraban a su camisa, justo en donde se encontraba su corazón-¡Salven a mi sobrina Road también! ¡Por favor, se que ella aun esta viva!

-Tyki, cálmate, no llores más-un pelirrojo estaba arrodillado frente al ojimiel que no podía detenerse, todos estaba ya algo preocupados por el, no había parado de llorar, estaba realmente angustiado y eso sus tres compañeros lo sabían-vamos, deja de llorar, prometemos encontrar a Road y llevarla con Komui, pero deja de llorar, me duele verte así…

-¿en verdad?-los ojos llorosos del moreno se posaron en los verdes de su compañero que estaba casi abrasándole debido a la angustia que le provocaba verle llorar-Lavi ¿lo dices de verdad?

-si, lo digo de verdad, por favor ahora deja de llorar-suplico el pelirrojo acariciando el cabello rizado, sintiendo como este se deshacía entre sus dedos, confortando a el ex-Noé que no tardo en abrasar a su compañero, ocultando el rostro en su hombro-¿Tyki?

-es todo lo que necesito, Lavi, si mi hermana esta también en la Orden, no hay nada más que pueda pedir, estaré eternamente agradecido-la voz suave y casi inaudible del moreno choco directamente contra los tímpanos del pelirrojo que no tardo en rodearle la espalda, los otros dos jóvenes presentes miraron la escena con una pequeña sonrisa, el Bookman Jr. No abrasaba a alguien por que sí y eso decía bastante.

-bien, entonces la caja de anestésicos que trajimos servirá para dormirla y atraparle, manténganla alejada de mi, no quiero más besos de su parte, pero esta vez ¡Lavi no llevara la caja!-la voz firme del joven albino retumbo en los oídos del ojiverde que se tenso inmediatamente-Yu, esta vez te encargaras tu de la caja…

-esta bien Moyashi-susurro el japonés cruzándose de brazos y piernas, la mano izquierda del joven exorcista se entrelazo con su larga cabellera ganándose su atención-¿ocurre algo?

-ven-susurro y le atrajo sin contenerse, dándole un apasionado beso que dejo a el espadachín atónito, nos podía creer aquello, mucho menos frente a Lavi y Tyki-lo lamento…

-M-Moyashi…-susurro no creyendo lo que acababa de pasar, el pelirrojo estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y el moreno que permanecía abrasándole estaba plenamente serio, observando el cuello pálido del pelirrojo con una mirada algo depredadora.

-¿Tyki?-de pronto la atención se traspaso al moreno que besaba el cuello del ojiverde, generando en este un sonrojo increíble, la mirada del Bookman Jr. Estaba fija en los ojos miel que le miraban muy sensualmente-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!

-te amo…-Dios, tenia que estar soñando, esto era un sueño, no podía ser otra cosa, de pronto la puerta se abrió y cerro de golpe, notando que sus dos compañeros habían salido, el espadachín siendo arrastrado por el albino-Lavi, lo siento…

-no importa, puedo respetar tus sentimientos-susurro el de ojos verdes abrasando a su compañero que le miro angustiado ¿respetar sus sentimientos?-lamento no poder corresponderte, pero los Bookman no podemos tener corazón, perdóname, por muchas ganas que tenga de corresponderte no debo.

-una vida sin corazón es muy cruel, no creo que tu no tengas corazón estas reprimiendo tus sentimientos y eso te daña ¿no?-odiaba con toda su alma que tuviera razón, se abraso con todas sus fuerzas al moreno que no tardo en corresponderle con la misma fuerza, dándole el cariño que necesitaba urgentemente-yo te apoyare, no te dejare, por favor, déjame ayudarte…

-Tyki, eres un idiota…

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-Estúpido Moyashi ¿Qué se supone debo pensar después de ese beso?-por el contrario en el pasillo del vagón dos jóvenes permanecían mirándose a los ojos, uno estaba sonrojado, tomando por la ropa fuertemente a su compañero que únicamente le miraba fijamente-¿Qué debo pensar? ¡Maldita sea Moyashi! ¡Eres un payaso al igual que tu Inocencia!

-puedes pensar lo que tu quieras, yo lo hice por que te quiero-las palabras del albino generaron estragos en los sentimientos del japonés que perdió fuerzas y callo de rodillas ante el inglés que igualmente se arrodillo frente a el preocupado por el samurai-¿Kanda? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-maldita sea ¿Por qué ahora, Moyashi?-las palabras salieron dolidas y rasposas de su garganta, estaba tan alterado, se suponía que solo eran compañeros, solo amigos ¿Por qué Allen creaba semejante confusión en su alma? Se sentía tan extraño, no quería mirarle, estaba a punto de llorar, estaba completamente asustado por sus sentimientos-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Maldito Vejete yo también te quiero…

-lo supe desde un principio, Kanda…-los brazos del albino rodearon el cuerpo del mayor que no tardo en corresponder a aquella muestra de cariño con la misma intensidad que su compañero, estaba algo aturdido, pero estaba seguro de lo que sentía y aquello era lo importante en la situación, nada más importaba ya, aunque de pronto sus otros dos compañeros se cruzaron por sus pensamientos-tranquilo, es mejor darles un poco de privacidad, sabes que Lavi tiene prohibido tener un corazón…

-Ese conejo tiene más corazón que todos nosotros juntos, vejete, eso es lo que lo hace especial a los ojos de todos-las palabras del japonés solo consiguieron que sinceras lagrimas de felicidad cayeran por las pálidas mejillas del Inglés-¿Allen?

-"y entonces el chico callo dormido. La llama dentro de las cenizas respirables. Uno, después dos. El bulto flotante, el querido perfil. Miles de sueños, sueños, que fluyen dentro de la tierra. En la noche cuando los ojos plateados se balancearon. El brillante tú, que había nacido. Millones de años. No importa cuantos millones de años, regresan los rezos a la tierra. Yo continúo rezando, amor para el final, un beso para las manos unidas."-canto suavemente la voz de Allen sacando igualmente lagrimas de los ojos opacos que le miraban fijamente, entre confundidos, emocionados, algo tristes, algo enternecidos. Plenamente enamorados-el amor… esto no es un juego de niños, como aquellos símbolos de los que te conté ¿verdad?

-no, este amor que sentimos no es un juego de niños-susurro el espadachín abrasándose con más fuerza a la espalda del menor, llorando incesantemente, como hacia mucho no lo hacia-aunque tu pasado, Moyashi… tampoco es que allá sido un juego de niños.

-¿estas diciendo que no tuve infancia?-pregunto el joven albino entre el llanto y la risa, cosa que enterneció a su pareja-Kanda, te amo…

-¿infancia? No digas estupideces vegete, ninguno de nosotros tuvo aquello llamado infancia-susurro cerrando los ojos, permitiendo que las lagrimas se deslizaran con total libertad por sus mejillas-cuando me contaste tu pasado, note que mi vida no había sido tan complicada como pensaba

-Kan…-un dedo del pelinegro se poso sobre los labios del albino, impidiéndole hablar, sonriéndole dulcemente, como nunca lo hacía con nadie, mostrando todos sus sentimientos en una mirada que nunca mostraría a nadie más.

-supe desde un principio que eras la persona que andaba buscando, no quería aceptarlo, pero en cuanto te vi note que algo en mi cambio, no supe que hacer, ni siquiera cuando nos separamos en el arca fui capaz de correr a besarte, aunque en el fondo quería hacerlo-los cabellos albinos fueron acariciado suavemente por la mano del japonés que solo sonreía entre lagrimas-siempre eh querido estar a tu lado, Allen…-el abrazo del albino no se hizo esperar, rodeando con fuerza el cuerpo del mayor, estrechándole con todas sus fuerzas, como si pudiera desvanecerse, notando como era correspondido en cuestión de instantes-por que yo también te amo, Moyashi.

-¡Kanda!-exclamo atrayéndole a su pecho, sorprendiendo un poco al espadachín que alzo la mirada del pecho contrario, observando como los dientes del albino se apretaban unos con otros, intentando controlar el llanto que rebeldemente se le escapaba de los ojos-yo también, desde siempre, desde que te apareciste ante mi en la puerta de la Orden, desde siempre quise estar más cerca de ti…

La sonrisa solamente pudo acentuarse más en los pálidos labios del japonés que soltó una suave carcajada, cerrando los ojos, mostrándose realmente feliz, acariciando los suaves cabellos de su compañero-estúpido Moyashi…

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-¿te as calmado?-el pelirrojo acariciaba cuidadosamente el cabello rizado de su compañero que permanecía en su regazo, había estado llorando, sus ojos rojos lo demostraban-¿Tyki?

-si, gracias Lavi-susurro, su voz parecía un hilo a punto de romperse, había llorando tanto que incluso podía jurar que estaba deshidratado, su familia le vino a la mente de pronto aquella mañana después de despertar en el tren, por ello recordó a su pequeña sobrina Road, el sabia que ninguno de su familia era realmente cruel, después de todo cada uno de ellos era humano, pero era la antitesis de la inocencia, por lo que su sangre, de por si gustaba increíblemente de llevar la contraria a aquella malsana rivalidad que poseía con la luz. Los exorcistas-es que, ahora acabo de notar, que me e vuelto una amenaza para mi familia, Lavi… yo.

-no digas nada más, salvaremos a Road, intentaremos salvar a tantos Noé como nos sea posibles, pero después de todo tu sabes que no podremos salvarlos a todos, puede que la transfusión falle o que fallezcan a manos de otros exorcistas, después de todo nuestras inocencias son de tipo cristalizado y somos mucho más fuertes que antes-la voz calmada de Lavi sonaba a través del espacio, eran suaves, calmadas, llenas de esperanza, inclusive llenas de ruegos para aquellas vidas.

-ya no se que pensar, Lavi…-el moreno parecía querer seguir hablando, pero una mano del pelirrojo le hizo callar, la sonrisa dulce de este se acentúo mucho más y sencillamente le guiño un ojo en señal de complicidad.

-intenta disfrutar de tu estadía lo más posible, veras, estamos en camino hacia la rama asiática de la orden, allí nos espera Lenalee, así que allí podremos relajarnos un poco antes de seguir casando Akuma ¿me comprendes?-el de cabellos rizados solo asentía ante aquellas palabras, escuchando atentamente al de cabello rojo que sencillamente hablaba y le daba a entender la situación-tómatelo como unas vacaciones para que te acostumbres a tu inocencia, es decir, lo más importante es que puedas cristalizarla, pero por el momento no es necesario, solo procura concentrarte en tu entrenamiento ¿vale?

-ah, vale, supongo que no hay nada más que pueda hacer-el murmullo tan solo saco una sonrisa del ojiverde.

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-¡Walker!-se escuchaban las exclamaciones de felicidad en toda la rama Asiática, la sonrisa alegre de Bak, la mirada divertida de Fou y la cara enamorada de Lou Fa.

-cuanto tiempo sin verlo, Bak-san ¿Dónde esta Lenalee?-pregunto de inmediato al no verla entre las personas, el rubio solo río.

-salio al pueblo con Wong, dijo que quería comprar algunas cosas-el rubio se veía calmado, al parecer ya estaba al tanto de todos los hechos, seguramente todo gracias a Komui-¿y bien? ¿Dónde esta el nuevo exorcista?

-¡aquí esta!-dijo Lavi, señalando a Tyki que lo miraba algo extrañado por tanto entusiasmo, el albino solo atino a reír, sabiendo exactamente por lo que el moreno tendría que pasar-este es el nuevo exorcista, Bak Chan-chan…

-¡Le suplicare no llamarme así Bookman Jr.!-esa fue la única exclamación por parte del supervisor rubio que se sonrojo ante el seudónimo, recordaba perfectamente como Komui lo molestaba y de paso como a veces le acosaba para divertirse.

Lavi solo alzo los hombros en señal de despreocupación-se llama Tyki Mikk, ya sabe Bak-chan, el Noé que transformamos en humano, es compatible así que necesita un pequeño entrenamiento para que su inocencia pase a ser de tipo cristalizado…

-Fou se encargara de ello, esta ansiosa por ver sucumbir al nuevo exorcista-suspiro con resignación, como dando a entender que no podía hacer nada contra aquellos instintos sádicos pertenecientes a la pelirroja.

-Atento ¡Tyki Mikk!-la voz de Allen de pronto irrumpió en toda la estancia, sorprendiendo al joven que de la nada pudo ver como dos filosas cuchillas estaban acercándose a una gran velocidad, solo atino a agacharse rápidamente, en un movimiento que consiguió marearle.

-¿Señorita pero que le pasa?-exclamo de pronto el moreno, observando con cautela a la joven de cabellos rojizos que recién le había atacado de improviso-¿por que me ataca así?

-yo seré tu oponente y con la que entrenaras, así que acostúmbrate a que ataque de improviso-esa era Fou, su sonrisa se mostraba retorcida, la situación parecía entretenerle de sobremanera, el albino estaba cruzado de brazos, torciendo su espalda hacia atrás, una sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro de igual forma al apreciar como Fou igualmente le había atacado a el-Walker, tu igual entrenaras…

-Ah, vamos Fou es más que obvio, no iba a quedarme sin entrenar-el albino en un ágil movimiento coloco sus manos en el suelo, alzando sus piernas, bajándolas posteriormente quedando acuclillado en el suelo, cruzándose de brazos nuevamente, sonriendo-pero tu prioridad ahora es Tyki…

-Moyashi, eres un contorsionista-susurra el japonés sacando una sonrisa ahogada del más joven que le miro con picardía-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿entrenamos, Kanda?-la sonrisa del alvino era traviesa, incluso algo sádica, como si desafiara la paciencia del japonés que le miraba divertido.

-claro, voy a hacerte pedazos Moyashi…

Continuara….


	4. La que se hace llamar Alfil de plata 1

Cap4: La que se hace llamar "Alfil de plata" (1º parte)

-esa tal Fou es una bestia-reclamaba Tyki en el comedor de la Rama Asiática, se acariciaba los hombros ante las miradas divertidas de sus compañeros, Allen era el más divertido con la situación, después de todo el ya la había vivido, aunque no de la misma forma que Tyki.

-la rapidez es la clave, mientras más rápidos manipules tu inocencia más divertido se te ara entrenar con Fou, asta que después será una refrescante sesión de entrenamiento, confía en mi-el alvino sonrío llevándose a la boca los últimos bocados de su festín personal.

-¡Chicos!-se escucho de pronto una voz proveniente de la puerta, era una voz muy familiar, los cuatro solo atinaron a alzar la mirada, observando a una linda chica de cabellos verdes oscuros, los cuales habían crecido y ahora llegaban un poco más debajo de sus hombros, entre sus brazos sostenía un par de bolsas, de las cuales se desconocía su contenido.

-Lenalee-dijo feliz un albino acompañado de un pelirrojo que agito la mano alegremente, la china se acerco lentamente, dejando las bolsas sobre un asiento, abrasando a cada uno de sus compañeros en señal de saludo, puesto que hacia más de una semana que no les veía, asta que vio a Tyki y sonrío adorablemente, sacándole una mirada curiosa a el ex-Noé que agacho ligadamente la cabeza en un saludo respetuoso.

-bienvenido a nuestra familia, Tyki Mikk-la cortesía de la muchacha no era algo que los demás desconocieran, así que únicamente sonrieron.

-estoy en casa, muchas gracias-las palabras del moreno hicieron felices a sus compañeros, de los cuales, Lavi no tardo en abrasarle, Allen le revolvió los largos e rizados cabellos y Kanda sonrío orgulloso, cosa que era algo irreal, pero que claramente demostraba un triunfo por parte de la Orden, sobre los dominios del Conde, pues que, ellos podían ser mucho más familia y aquello, los Noé lo sabían, ya que básicamente era una pelea entre clanes, Hijos de la Inocencia o Hijos de la sangre Noé, cada uno intentando destruirse.

-Es tardísimo-se escucho de pronto de la boca de Lavi que había fijado su vista en el gran reloj que tenia por adorno el comedor de la Rama asiática, todos se miraron y sonrieron-tenemos que estrenar las habitaciones que Bak-chan nos dio

-tienes razón, Lavi…

-estúpido conejo…

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-Los baños estuvieron geniales, no imagine que aquí hubieran termas, estoy como nuevo-un pelirrojo muy alegre entraba finalmente en la habitación que compartía con sus otros tres compañeros que no tardaron en entrar tras el.

-fue muy relajante-admitió el albino, frotando su cabello contra una pulcra toalla blanca-deberíamos repetirlo…

-tienes razón-acepto la idea el de cabello rizado, sonriendo feliz después de su relajante baño, se acerco a la chimenea de la sala de estar, donde se agacho, recogiendo algunos troncos y colocándolos dentro de esta, prendiéndolos, para así mitigar el frío de la estancia y de las habitaciones que no tardarían en calentarse.

Por su parte Kanda no dijo ni una sola palabra, lo único que hizo fue tomar de la mano a el albino para arrastrarlo a la habitación que les correspondía, efectivamente, la "habitación" poseía una única puerta de entrada, sin embargo, dentro de esta, se costaba una hermosa sala de estar, con un gran ventanal donde reposaba una terraza hermosa, justo frente a esta, corría un agua realmente cristalina, dando a entender que sobre esta corría una cascada, dos recamaras con una cama matrimonial cada una yacían en los extremos, derecho e izquierdo correspondientemente, en el caso de Kanda y Allen, estos se fueron a la Izquierda, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, sin antes decir un "buenas noches".

-estos dos no tienen remedio, a propósito Tyki… ¿Qué crees abra pasado luego de que se dieron el beso y salieron de la cabina en el tren?-el moreno solamente observo a el hermoso pelirrojo que le miraba curioso, queriendo claramente saber su opinión.

-supongo, que pasaron un momento muy romántico juntos…-opino el de cabello rizado, llevándose una mano al mentón, dando a entender que estaba pensando, a lo cual el pelirrojo alzo una ceja, estaba más que seguro de que Kanda le había pegado, después de todo era Kanda y el creía conocerle, sin embargo, solo se limito a exteriorizar lo que el pensaba acerca de lo dicho por su compañero.

-imposible…

Mientras tanto tras la puerta de la habitación, se encontraban los dos, tranquilos, sin tomar mucho en cuenta la conversación que se entablaba fuera de sus aposentos, puesto que a pesar de todo, no se escuchaba nada.

-el baño estuvo relajante ¿no lo crees Kanda?-el albino permanecía frente a un espejo que había al lado de la puerta, secándose el pelo con la toalla, frotando rápidamente para no resfriarse, aunque gracias a Tyki la temperatura era agradable.

-me hubiera gustado estar contigo a solas-declaro el de cabellos azabaches, colocándose tras el menor, tomando la toalla y comenzando a cercarle el mismo el cabello, de forma cuidadosa y pausada, más bien acariciándole-pero estuvo bien…

-Kanda, te quiero…-los ojos grises del más joven hicieron contacto con los más oscuros, mostrando un cariño pleno y puro, las sonrisas enamoradas de ambos no tardaron en aparecer-podemos más tarde fugarnos al baño de nuevo ¿Qué dices?

-que me encanta la idea…-sonríe encantadoramente, cosa que hacia únicamente con el albino que le sonrío igualmente.

-entonces, esta decidido…

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-¡concéntrate!-se escuchaba una voz femenina reclamando, una que era muy conocida para el albino, puesto que la estuvo escuchando durante un largo periodo, sin embargo, en aquel momento le era divertido apreciar como la pelirosa gritaba a Tyki por su falta de concentración-¡maldición te digo que pelees con decisión! ¡Eres parte de la familia y como parte de esta debes aprender a pelear con honor! Muévete…-gritaba volviendo a atacar, a lo que el moreno de cabellos rizados solamente pudo agacharse, Fou paso de largo, pero volteo rápidamente para atacar nuevamente, la inocencia del ex-Noé fue activada e intento retener el ataque, que únicamente consiguió que la inocencia revirtiera su dirección, en cuanto la energía de esta toco contra el moreno este salio volando chocando contra una pared-¡Tu cabeza es mía!

Pero justo en aquel momento un albino cayo frente a sus ojos deteniendo el ataque sin necesidad de activar su arma anti-Akuma, reteniendo las filosas cuchillas de la guardia a que le miro sorprendida.

-¡Allen!-la voz impresionada del ojimiel salio rápidamente en un arrebato cuando le vio saltar frente a el, lo primero que paso por su mente fue que este había sido rebanado, pero luego, aprecio claramente como la mujer era detenida con una facilidad increíble, los dientes de esta estaban apretados mostrando algo de rabia ante la interrupción.

-si lo matas, perderemos un exorcista, Fou-la voz calmada del albino solo consiguió irritar más a la personita frente a el que intento golpearle, no consiguiéndolo, pero al menos la intención estaba y aquello solo logró la diversión del menor-no le mates…

-muévete, Walker-susurro la mujer, se mostraba algo iracunda, pero nada que no pudiera controlarse-tiene que activar su inocencia en nivel cristalizado, si la tiene solamente en nivel uno, el tipo equipamiento no sirve de mucho contra los Akuma de niveles más altos…

-ten más paciencia esta vez, no estamos en periodos de crisis, tenle paciencia-declaro el albino, separándose para volver a su puesto, observando con diversión la situación en si, como si aquello lo viera todos los días.

-¿paciencia dices?-la mirada rosa de la guardiana se poso amenazadoramente en el de cabello rizado que se tenso de inmediato-¡Yo no conozco el significado de aquella palabra!-en cuanto grito esto se lanzo nuevamente hacia el de cabello rizado.

-¡Cuidado, Tyki!-gritaron los compañeros del nuevo exorcista que solo alcanzo a agacharse lo suficiente, algo así como para que su cabeza no fuera cortada y despegada de su cuerpo, pero el cabello largo de este, no tuvo la misma suerte, la coleta alta que llevaba fue cortada abruptamente, esta callo en el suelo ante la mirada estupefacta de todos.

-¿estoy entero?-pregunto llevándose la mano al cuello, respirando agitadamente, su mirada luego se dirigió a el cabello cortado que permanecía en el suelo, se llevo la mano al cabello y noto como este le llegaba asta los hombros-Road, me matara…

-¡Tyki!-un pelirrojo llego corriendo a su lado, arrodillándose junto a el que permanecía sentado en el suelo, después de todo el susto pasado no le permitía mantenerse de pie-¿estás bien? ¿Estas entero? ¿No te falta nada?

-si, yo estoy bien, mi cabello fue el único que sufrió un cruel percance-dijo tomando la coleta que había sido rebanada entre sus manos, un suspiro de derrota escapo de sus labios, mirando con algo de depresión aquel cabello que hacia pocos minutos estaba en su cabeza-¿alguien puede emparejarme el cabello?

-yo lo are-un anciano de cabellos blancos llamado Wong se acerco al muchacho con unas tijeras en mano y una sonrisa dulce en el rostro que saco una sonrisa por parte de ambos jóvenes que estaban en el suelo.

-¡Fou! ¡te dije que tuvieras más cuidado!-las palabras del albino en se apresuraron a inculpar del hecho a la mujer que permanecía cruzada de brazos mirando hacia otro lado, en vista de que el más joven no dejaba de reclamarle y esta no tenia intenciones de escucharle.

-Moyashi, no sacas nada, ella es tan obstinada como tú-la mirada gris del albino se poso sobre el como diciendo "¿No te as visto en el espejo, verdad?" aunque claramente esto no cambio la expresión estoica en el rostro del japonés.

-estoy bien, dejen en paz a Fou-san, ella solo quiere que yo mejore-dijo Tyki comprensivamente, sentado en los peldaños de una escalera que había allí, en el "subterráneo" de la rama Asiática, el anciano permanecía tras el emparejando el cabello con una maestría total, asta que le dejo el cabello un poco más arriba de los hombros, mirando bien, si alguna parte se le había pasado por alto, básicamente, su cabello había quedado como siempre lo había tenido, corto y levemente rizado.

-el cabello corto te queda mejor-dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo, mirando el cabello que recién había sido emparejado, sacándole una sonrisa sincera al de cabello rizado, que solamente podía reír, un poco nervioso por la situación en la que le fue cortado y alegre, por el comentario del chico ojiverde.

-mi sobrina me matara eso si, dijo que no quería verme con el cabello corto-confeso, con algo de nerviosismo, recordando con un poco de nostalgia a aquella muchacha de cabellos azules-aunque creo que estará muy molesta por mi desaparición, seguramente no querrá verme, ahora que soy un exorcista, mi nombre debe estar escrito en la jaula de Cell Roron, el prisionero de la List Cell, no puedo escapar a mi destino, algún día deberé enfrentarme a las personas que formaron mi vida pasada y quiero estar listo, para cuando llegue aquel momento… Wong-san-el anciano le miro cuando el moreno le llamo.

-¿Qué desea, joven Tyki?-pregunto con respeto, observando los ojos miel que miraban decididos hacia el suelo, como debatiéndose interiormente, queriendo encontrar la solución correcta.

-por favor, córteme el cabello más corto… no quiero verme al espejo y recordar el bastardo que fui hace solo un tiempo-los ojos de todos los presentes se ampliaron de la impresión, al parecer, la decisión al fin había sido tomada de forma definitiva-después de eso, Fou-san, por favor, quiero seguir entrenando…

-como quieras…

Continuara….


	5. La que se hace llamar Alfil de plata 2

Cap5: La que se hace llamar "Alfil de plata" (2º parte)

-¡Más rápido! ¡Esas reacciones no me sirven, se más rápido!-los gritos persistían dentro de aquel lugar semi oscuro, dos personas entrenaban arduamente, esquivando y atacando por igual, intentando derrotar al oponente, aunque claramente, la ventaja la llevaba la mujer de ojos rosados.

-¡Hai!-la contestación de un joven retumbo en las claras paredes de caliza, el ritmo de la batalla iba en aumento, al igual que los ataques pero sin lugar a duda, ambos lo mantenían con audacia, los cortos y rizados cabellos del aprendiz se movían libremente, en un meneo constante.

-¿Dónde esta tu coraje, Tyki Mikk? ¿Dónde esta tu motivo de lucha? ¡Pareciera que nada te importa! ¡Pelea como un hombre que desea proteger lo que ama!-las palabras de la guardiana eran duras incluso irreverentemente crudas, pero aquello solo buscaba provocar al exorcista.

-¡Eso no es verdad, amo y aprecio muchas cosas!-la respuesta del moreno no tardo en llegar molesta, pero aquella molestia solo se transformo en un ataque impulsivo que le costo la derrota.

-la serenidad, es el arte de la precisión en la batalla, con ella, todo puede ganarse-la mujer pelirroja comenzó a retirarse, caminando calmadamente por el amplio lugar asta unirse con la pared-vuelve más tarde, Tyki Mikk…

-Esta bien, lamento mucho el incidente, Fou-san…

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-es una lastima, Lenalee salio nuevamente ¿Qué tanto estará haciendo en el pueblo?-un albino hablo llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca, masticándolo con ansias, como si no hubiera comido en años, mientras que con su otra mano se llevaba cucharadas de puré a la boca de igual forma.

-no lo se Allen, ten cuidado o te atoraras-desvío su mirada y se topo con una de ojos miel que estaba algo perdida-tienes una cara muy larga, Tyki ¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?-un apuesto pelirrojo permanecía junto a el muchacho de cabellos rizados que observaba su plato de comida, sin siquiera haberlo probado.

-si, estoy bien, Lavi, eso creo…-las palabras parecían muertas, como si su corazón no estuviera allí, si no más bien en un lugar lejano e intangible-lo que ocurre, es que me siento como un inútil, en verdad no se que hacer, no puedo entender los deseos de mi inocencia…

La baraja permanecía sobre la mesa, bajo la vista de cualquier persona que pasara a su lado, resplandeciendo hermosamente debido a que estaban hechas en plata, sus finas y filosas orillas se mostraban orgullosas, pero no por ello menos caprichosas, dando un toque increíblemente elegante a aquella hermosa inocencia que solo podía sentirse orgullosa de serlo, por la razón simple de que en si, ella era una inocencia.

-no sabrás lo que la inocencia desea, si no conoces lo que tu deseas realmente ¿Qué es lo que amas realmente Tyki?-el albino comenzaba a generar dudas en el interior de ex-Noé que miraba extrañado el rostro pacifico del muchacho que se llenaba la boca de comida-cuando sepas lo que deseas, lo que amas y lo que quieres cumplir, entonces tu sabrás que hacer, para que tu inocencia quiera avanzar…

-¿lo que yo amo, deseo y quiero cumplir?-se pregunto más a si mismo que a nadie más, notando como un japonés se acercaba con un plato de soba, dejando su bandeja sobre la mesa, sentándose junto al albino que le sonrío felizmente, dejando un plato más vacío sobre la ruma de platos que de por si ya había comido antes de aquel que recientemente había sido desocupado, por no decir devorado, particularmente no se le hacia nada raro, sin embargo, justo en aquel momento su mente pareció iluminarse-creo saberlo…

-¿eh?...-aquella interrogación salio de los labios de sus tres compañeros que se miraron divertidos entre si al haber coincidido de aquella forma tan particular, al parecer los tres ya eran un buen equipo.

-¡creo saberlo, gracias Allen!-y este hecho a correr desapareciendo tras la puerta del comedor, llevándose su baraja, dejando a sus compañeros allí, algo perdidos, asta que el aprendiz de Bookman reacciono.

-¡Tyki! ¿¡No vas a comer nada?!...

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-¡Fou-san!-se escucharon los pasos acelerados, el silencio de aquel espacioso lugar fue interrumpido y una respiración acelerada hizo presencia luego de detenerse ante una pared llena de símbolos e figuras de diferentes formas y tamaños, las cuales formaban una sola placa única.

-valla que eres molesto ¿terminaste ya de comer, Tyki Mikk?-una mujer comenzó lentamente a materializarse desde la extraña pared de caliza, mostrándose divertida ante la agitada respiración de su "aprendiz".

-eso es lo que menos importa ahora, me gustaría poder intentarlo una vez más por favor-los ojos miel se mostraban más decididos que nunca, la mujer únicamente poso sus manos en su cadera, alzando una ceja, preguntándose que demonios pasaba ¿Por qué justo en aquel momento observaba la decisión que había estado buscando en aquel exorcista?

-entonces, comencemos-la frase no alcanzo a terminar cuando la batalla ya se estaba librando, el ex-Noé retrocedió esquivando una de las cuchillas que le amenazaban tan salvajemente, permitiéndose saltar y colocarse a una distancia prudente de la mujer que sin dudarlo se arrojo a por el.

-"creo saberlo, Allen..."-pensó para si mientras esquivaba sin atacar aun, notando como los movimientos de la mujer le obligaban a moverse con agilidad, sin darle tregua-"creo saber lo que es importante para mi…"

-¡Ataca Tyki Mikk, no puedes escapar para siempre!-los gritos no se hicieron esperar, los reclamos por parte de aquella mujer eran porque le exigía más sabiendo que poseía la capacidad para más, queriendo demostrárselo.

-"Lo que es importante para mi, se encuentra en dos ramas opuestas del mismo árbol…"-los pensamientos del moreno no se exteriorizaban, sin embargo, se enfocaban plenamente en la batalla que estaba teniendo, cuando noto que una navaja se acercaba a gran velocidad, salto, apoyando sus manos sobre aquel filoso objeto que giro con el sobre su superficie, ante la vista sorprendida de la guardiana que solo observo como el de cabellos rizados saltaba en un giro hacia su dorso, cayendo de cuclillas, dándole la espalda, no lo dudo dos veces-"mi familia en la Orden oscura, es muy importante para mi y se encuentra en la luz, mientras que los Noé, también son importantes para mi, a pesar de encontrarse en la oscuridad, quiero salvarles a ambos, quiero que encuentren un equilibrio donde nadie deba desaparecer, aquel es mi deseo…" ¡Inocencia, actívate!

-¡Tyki!...

El grito retumbo por las claras paredes de forma desgarradora, manchando todo a su paso de rojo, notando como todo se había detenido ante un grito desgarrador por parte del ex-Noé, la sangre salía de sus antebrazos, manchando el suelo a su paso, Fou se había detenido abruptamente al notar como la sangre emanaba de la nada, sin que ella le hubiera tocado si quiera, puesto que sus ataques habían sido anulados.

-¡Mikk! ¿Estás bien?-la de ojos rosados se arrodillo junto al hombre que se sujetaba los antebrazos sangrantes, sus ojos miel permanecían algo dilatados debido al dolor, su respiración era acelerada, las rodillas le temblaban y el sudor le recorría el rostro-Dios ¿Por qué ocurre esto?...

-Tyki…-un pelirrojo se había acercado observando como su compañero se mordía el labio inferior debido al dolor, la sangre seguía cayendo espesamente, la baraja de plata había comenzado a brillar, volviéndose polvo ante la estupefacta mirada de todos-¿Por qué la inocencia se a autodestruido?

-no, la inocencia no se a autodestruido-la voz seria de un albino hizo presencia en aquel lugar, ganándose la atención de todos-miren…

El polvillo flotaba en hilillos pequeños cerca del muchacho de cabellos rizados, que se sujetaba los ante brazos con sufrimiento en sus facciones, la sangre comenzó a arremolinarse, mezclándose con aquellos hilos de plata lentamente, asta que se volvió una sustancia metálicamente roja, que tomo extrañamente la forma de un Alfil ondeado, lleno de detalles increíbles.

-por favor, quiero proteger a las dos fuerzas que alguna vez fueron mi familia-susurro el de cabellos rizados frente a la pieza de ajedrez que sencillamente se deformo volviéndose un arma personalizada que nadie pudo apreciar más que su poseedor, uniéndose posteriormente a los ensangrentados brazos, donde se formaron dos brazaletes que se unieron a su piel, en ambos brazos, como si fuera parte de esta revelando en estos un grabado, que representaba la figura de un Joker, pero no uno cualquiera, si no la de unos sentados sobre un Alfil, sosteniendo una baraja de cartas inglesas-gracias…

-¡Tyki!-grito el pelirrojo, tomando entre sus brazos el cuerpo inconciente de aquel hombre de cabellos rizados-¡Tyki, respóndeme, Tyki!

-Conejo, rápido, tenemos que llevarle a la enfermería…-el japonés hablo de forma seria, luego de haberse acercado rápidamente ante la escena.

-esta bien, Yu…

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-su organismo esta estable, la verdad es que no hay rastro alguno de desangramiento, mucho menos de que la mutación allá retrocedido, todo lo contrario las células de su cuerpo ahora aceptan la nueva cadena genética en un 97% de su cuerpo y la sangre Noé es eliminada del torrente sanguíneo por los anticuerpos-un científico de cabello rubio hablaba mientras revisaba los exámenes que había realizado a el inconciente muchacho que permanecía sobre una camilla en la enfermería aun durmiendo-seguramente se desmayo por una crisis de estrés, en unos minutos ya estará bien, no tienen de que preocuparse…

-eso es un alivio Bak-san-el albino hablo llevándose una mano al pecho-sin embargo, creo que tengo que llamar a Komui, Tim, ven conmigo te necesitare…

-te acompaño Moyashi-el japonés se coloco de pie junto a el albino que le miro sonriente, al parecer esos dos no se separaban en ningún segundo, parecían dos imanes.

-entonces yo me quedo aquí esperando que Tyki despierte-Lavi como siempre permanecería al lado del ex-Noé, después de todo era como si se hubieran asignado sus parejas oficiales y al parecer la regla del juego en aquel momento era no separarse de esta bajo ninguna circunstancia-vayan con calma…

-de acuerdo, nos veremos en unos minutos, Bak-san, venga con nosotros por favor-pidió el albino abriendo la puerta, por donde los tres salieron dejando sola a la parejita. El pelirrojo acerco la silla donde estaba sentado a la camilla donde reposaba tranquilamente el de cabellos rizados y con sutileza, comenzó a acariciar aquellos sedosos cabellos que anteriormente estaban tan largos.

-deberías despertar, Tyki, me tienes preocupado-susurro el de cabellos rojos sonriendo dulce, depositando un beso en la mejilla de aquel hombre tan atrayente, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo su respiración sobre su mejilla, notando su pausado ritmo cardiaco-te quiero…

-"Tyki Mikk-san ¿Por qué no despierta?"-

-"Tyki-pon… ¡Tyki-pon! Es hora de trabajar despiértate, Road dice que te golpeara con Relo si no despiertas ¡Tyki-pon!"

-"¿Por qué estoy escuchando la voz del Conde Milenario? ¿Qué es esa otra voz?"-los ojos miel se abrieron en un lugar extraño, donde enormes plataformas en blanco y negro se intercalaban en cuadrados de gran tamaño-"¿Qué es este lugar?"-se observo a si mismo en medio de dos plataformas, colocando un pie en cada color, observo a su izquierda y allí estaba el Conde, junto con Road y Relo, pisando una plataforma negra, mirándole con una sonrisa-"¿Conde? ¿Qué hace aquí?"-hizo un ademán de caminar hacia ellos, estirando su mano para así poder alcanzarles.

-"¡Alto allí, Tyki Mikk!"-aquella era la primera voz que le había hablado y provenía desde su derecha, donde estaba la plataforma blanca, ladeo su vista, observando extrañado a un Alfil, una simple pieza del ajedrez-"si vas hacia allá, nunca podrás volver…"

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-el rostro del joven se mostró extrañado e intento retomar su paso hacia la izquierda-"tengo que ir, ellos son mi familia"

-"¿Qué hay de Lavi?"-el cuerpo del moreno se detuvo en un instante al escuchar aquello-"toda la Orden Oscura, esta sobre esta plataforma"-la imagen de todos aquellos que Tyki consideraba su familia en la Orden aparecieron tras la pieza del Alfil-"¿piensas abandonarles?"

-"no, no quiero, yo…"-los pasos del joven se voltearon de lado, pero entonces recordó a los que permanecían del otro extremo, confundiéndose de inmediato ¿a que lado se suponía debía ir?-"yo no quiero abandonar a ninguno…"

-"tienes un gran corazón"-el Alfil de color plateado ahora se encontraba frente al de cabello rizado, en su misma posición, la mitad hacia un lado y la otra hacia el otro-"¿quieres salvarles a ambos?"

-"si, si quiero…"-del plateado objeto se extendió un brazo, una mano se le ofrecía cordialmente y un sentimiento de alivio rodeo por completo a el joven de ojos miel que la tomo sin pensarlo dos veces-"ayúdame a conseguirlo, por favor… Inocencia"-las personas que permanecían en ambas plataformas se acercaron asta donde la pieza y el permanecían, sin cruzar la línea, pero quedando a tan solo centímetros de sus cuerpos, fue entonces, que una plataforma nueva se abrió entre las otras dos, esta de un color gris completamente neutro.

-"te ayudare, Tyki Mikk, el precio de esta partida es, que no vuelvas a ser Noé, en ninguna vida más, as hecho un trato con la que se hace llamar "Alfil de plata"…"

-¿Tyki? ¿Qué te pasa? De la nada saltaste-un pelirrojo permanecía sentado junto a él en la camilla, miro a su alrededor y no había rastro de las personas que había visto, así que supuso había sido un sueño.

-una pesadilla, no es nada-comunico sonriéndole al pelirrojo que igualmente le sonrío divertido, abrasándole fuertemente, mostrándole cuan preocupado le tenía desde que había perdido la conciencia en la guarida de Fou.

-ya veo, así que una pesadilla, que alivio…

Continuara…


	6. Camino a la acción

Cap6: Camino a la acción…

-ya veo, entonces el tipo cristalizado se activa cuando los deseos de la Inocencia se mezclan permanentemente con los deseos del Exorcista, es un gran dato-la voz de un muy entusiasmado Komui se escuchaba a través del teléfono-entonces, si ya Tyki posee su cristalización, creo que su misión en la Rama Asiática a acabado, por favor vuelvan al cuartel general, tengo una misión que darles, a propósito, Lenalee se quedara un tiempo más, aun tiene trabajo, así que vuelvan por el arca.

-¿no teníamos prohibido usar el arca? Es decir, esta prohibido por mi acusación de herejía ¿verdad?-pregunto extrañado el albino.

-¡no hay problema, Allen-kun! Tu acusación de herejía ha sido absuelta, por dos sencillos motivos, el primero, capturaste a un Noé y el segundo, el arca es ahora nuestra primera arma de ataque, puesto que tú eres el único que la puede dirigir y te encuentras a nuestro favor, así que por favor, vuelvan lo más pronto posible-el de cabellos azules colgó el teléfono, dejando a el albino con las palabras en la boca.

-esta bien-un suspiro de derrota no tardo en salir de la boca del albino, observando con desanimo el aparato de comunicación-Kanda, tenemos que volver a la Orden, dicen que usemos el arca, vamos a buscar a los chicos…

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-pensar que esta arca sobrevivió, me sorprende increíblemente que tu la hallas salvado, Allen-el albino reía divertido, observando con animo aquellos blancos edificios que caracterizaban tanto aquel lugar, se veía tan hermoso como cuando le dejo.

-la verdad, no recuerdo bien como sucedieron los hechos, estaba muy nervioso-el pelirrojo suspiro al recordar lo frustrado que estaba, aquella información hubiera sido perfecta para su registro, el solo hecho de pensar que había palpado aquel lugar histórico, le colocaba los bellos de punta.

-es por eso que eres un Moyashi-el albino le miro con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas, dándole un aspecto terriblemente tierno que derritió al japonés por dentro, cosa que este no admitiría nunca, por más torturas que pudiera hacerle.

-¿Lavi?-el pelirrojo despertó repentinamente de sus cavilaciones interiores cuando escucho la voz del ex-Noé en su espalda, le noto tan cerca que solamente pudo ruborizarse, ladeando el rostro para que su compañero no notara su nerviosismo-¿te ocurre algo?

-No, estoy bien Tyki, gracias por preocuparte-susurro rascándose la nuca, preguntándose el porque de su actitud, el no se consideraba alguien tímido, mucho menos alguien pudoroso, pero algo extraño había que le ocasionaba un fuego interior en el cuerpo cuando el moreno se le acercaba de aquella forma, sobretodo cuando le abrasaba, se sentía morir en sus brazos.

-esta bien, pero si te sientes mal, no dudes en decírmelo por favor-pidió, sosteniendo los hombros del Bookman Jr. Consiguiendo un sutil respingo a lo largo de toda su espalda, lo cual detuvo el andar del ojiverde, apegando su espalda al pecho del más alto que no tardo en mirarle algo sorprendido por el brusco detenimiento-¿Lavi?

-No es nada, estoy bien, es que yo…-murmuraba débilmente, como si la voz no le saliera, sintiendo el calido pecho pegado a su espalda, acelerándole el corazón increíblemente-¿podemos hablar en privado cuando lleguemos a la Orden?

-Esta bien, por mi no hay problema, nos vamos a nuestra habitación y…-fue acallado por un dedo del pelirrojo que se había volteado para mirarle a la cara, asintiendo ante sus palabras, dándole a conocer que no necesitaba decir nada más, ya que se encontraba a gusto así, entre sus brazos, pegado a su pecho y protegido de cualquier mal-te amo, Lavi…

Una sutil sonrisa se formo en el rostro pálido del pelirrojo, expresándole sin palabras que gustaba de sus palabras de afecto, pero que aun no era capaz de corresponderle completamente, puesto que a pesar de todo, el "no poseía corazón"

-Chicos, es por aquí-afirmo Allen, mostrando una de las tantas puertas existentes dentro del arca, sin embargo, estos no se movieron, permanecieron allí, abrasados, en silencio, preocupando un poco al albino que se acerco a ellos, tocando suavemente el hombro del pelirrojo que no tardo en voltearse-¿están bien?

-perdona, Allen, estamos bien, no pasa nada-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo dulcemente, el albino se acerco a el espadachín que miro algo extrañado la situación, puesto que jamás había visto al Bookman Jr, tan entregado a un abraso, algo había entre ellos dos que no habían contado y le parecía mucho que era amoroso.

-si están bien, entonces muévanse, tenemos una misión que cumplir-pero el japonés no mostraría sus sospechas frente a ellos, después de todo se consideraba estoico ante todos, a excepción al albino, el cual tenía el derecho único y privado de verle en otra faceta.

-si, lo lamentamos mucho-el de cabellos rizados estrecho más el cuerpo del pelirrojo contra su pecho a medida que hablaba, notando como el más bajo rodeaba su cintura, correspondiendo plenamente, cerrando los ojos, apoyando su mejilla en su hombro, respirando calmadamente, permitiéndole mimarlo abiertamente.

Los pasillos de la Orden estaban llenos del personal corriendo a todas partes, algunos con rumas de documentos, otros con rumas de materiales, incluso algunos cargando a otras personas, cosa que les pareció bastante cómica, el despacho de Komui estaba como siempre, hecho un desastre, no les impresiono verle cubierto por libros, leyendo con una expresión de aburrimiento única en el.

-Komui-san cuanto tiempo-la voz del ojigris rompió el silencio, ganándose la mirada del Chino que sonrió abiertamente al verles, dejo los documentos que estaba leyendo a un lado, extrañamente en orden, escapando de la ruma de libros, parándose frente a ellos, saludando cordialmente.

-Bienvenidos a cada, muchachos, ¡tengo una misión para ustedes cuatro! Necesito que vayan a Ucrania, verán, la ciudad de Sumy se encuentra en los limites de Ucrania con Rusia, se han visto Akuma de nivel 3 merodeando por los caminos que unen a Sumy con Belgorod, una ciudad Rusa que igualmente se encuentra cerca de la frontera territorial, quiero que tomen el barco que sale hoy en dos horas más rumbo a Riga, la capital de Letonia, de allí quiero que tomen los trenes necesarios, tienen 3 días para llegar-informo el Supervisor rápidamente, entregando a cada uno el famoso y común librito negro con la cruz, donde salía más detalladamente la información de la misión.

-Komui-san ¿no es más fácil si utilizamos el arca?-el abino consulto después de recibir el manuscrito abriéndolo para poder leerlo, sin embargo, el Supervisor le hizo un gesto con las manos en señal de que esperara un poco.

-si hacemos aquello, los superiores pueden volver a sospechar, es preferible que no uses el arca a no ser que sea puntual, como trasladarte de la Rama Asiática a el cuartel general o por el contrario desde aquí a la Rama-el albino asintió, después de todo no tenía nada que reclamarle, el viaje seria divertido, pondría estar con Kanda y aquello le hacía feliz-bueno, que esperan ¡Muévanse!

-¡Nos vamos!...

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-que alivio, no perdimos el barco-susurro un pelirrojo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo de la cubierta, con los brazos abiertos, respirando agitadamente por la carrera que recientemente había hecho.

-siempre nos pasa lo mismo, con cualquier transporte que sea, siempre llegamos corriendo-el albino igualmente jadeaba, se había sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra una caja de madera que le servia de respaldo, Tyki por su parte, tenia las manos en las rodillas, su cuerpo algo inclinado, jadeando igualmente y el espadachín jadeaba de pie, mirando hacia otro sitio.

-lo bueno, es que ya embarcamos y estamos de camino ¿busquemos nuestras habitaciones? Lo único que quiero es dormir-el de cabello rizado había hablado después de recuperar el aire, a todos les pareció una estupenda idea.

-me parece una estupenda idea. Kanda tu compartirás cama conmigo ¿verdad?-susurro el albino extendiendo su mano, tomando la del japonés que pego un pequeño respigo al sentir la fría piel lechosa del albino, bajo la mirada observando detenidamente como los ojos grises se fijaban en su mirada oscura, sintiendo un sutil calor cubrirle las mejillas con una rapidez pasmosa que le adormeció los sentidos, entrelazo sus dedos con los contrarios, no pudiendo negarse a aquella hermosa mirada que mostraba ilusión y felicidad.

-esta bien, Moyashi-contesto con voz suave, acariciando los finos dedos del más Joven entre los propios, sacándole una sonrisa al menor que únicamente intento ignorar, puesto que sus otros dos compañeros le miraban atentamente, como si fuera un ser de otro mundo, no el Yu Kanda que ellos conocían.

-Yu, tengo una pegunta para ti-el conejo bajo el apogeo de su instinto suicida se digno a hablar, sabiendo de ante mano que tentaba a su suerte, el japonés solo le miro, como diciéndole "habla de una vez"-¿Qué tienes tu con Allen para que estén tan melosos?

Los rostros de los aludidos se tornaros rojo, una extraña sensación de sentirse "descubiertos" les inundo, aunque tampoco es que hayan sido demasiado disimulados, el menor se puso de pie, como si hubiera sido impulsado por un resorte, siendo atrapado por el de cabello largo que le sostuvo por la cintura temiendo que se cayera.

-¿en verdad quieres saberlo, Conejo?-el pelirrojo asintió ante sus palabras invadido por la curiosidad, el de cabello rizado miraba calculadoramente la situación, notando lo extraño de esta misma, lo misteriosa que se tornaba aquella actitud y sin duda lo posesivo que se veía aquel agarre, que mantenía unidos los cuerpos de sus otros dos compañeros.

-¿K…Kanda?-vale, la actitud del japonés era irreal, mucho más irreales eran los labios del japonés posados sobre los suyos frente a sus compañeros que tenían la mandíbula caída por la impresión, sencillamente no podían creerlo ¿aquella era la relación? ¡Eran amantes!

Los ojos verdes del pelirrojo estaban fuera de sus cuencas, su boca tiritaba y su dedo tembloroso apuntaba a la pareja que se besaba sin reparos frente a sus ojos ¡no podía creer que las acusaciones y sospechas de Tyki fueran ciertas!

-¿satisfecho de saberlo, Conejo?-el japonés había hablado luego de haber devorado aquella pequeña boca, manteniendo entre sus brazos a un albino que estaba casi derretido por el, con los labios entre abiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos cerrados, la respiración agitada, mostrando una mueca de placer única, que jamás había sido vista por nadie.

-imposible…

-¡te dije que ellos dos tenían algo!-Tyki había reclamado al pelirrojo que bajo ninguna circunstancia le había creído puesto que le parecía improbable, se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, frotándose sus desordenados cabellos rojos, negándose a si mismo la realidad asta que suspiro derrotado.

-vale, admitiré que Yu no es tan bastardo como pensé-el de cabellos largos no se resistió y solamente golpeo al otro, sintiéndose indignado, después de todo el era una persona, tenía corazón, no era un bastardo sin sentimientos-¡Yu, eso duele!

-te lo tienes merecido Conejo…

El viaje en el barco fue terriblemente pacifico, seis horas de navegación en uno de aquellos famosos barcos industriales de nueva generación, toda una novedad tecnológica de la cual solo podía disfrutar gente de alto rango, a demás de exorcistas, que eran transportados con el dinero de la Orden, en los trenes fue un lío mayor, la estación en Riga estaba llena y que decir del tren, los cuatro muchachos se fueron apretados en un vagón, pasaron por Minsk, la capital de Belarús, por Kiev, la capital de Ucrania y finalmente llegaron a Sumy, la ciudad marcada como meta, la paz volvió a sus cuerpos después de semejante ajetreo en los trenes, llegando a la plaza central de Sumy, la cual estaba junto a la estaciona de trenes.

-Sumy, es preciosa ¿no crees Kanda?-el albino estaba maravillado, caminaba inquietamente por la plaza, observando vagamente el lugar, mientras el japonés miraba atentamente la arquitectura del lugar, con el albino tras el, cargando su maleta a la par que el cargaba la propia.

-si, lo es…

-¡Yo quiero probar el chocolate!-Lavi no tardo en hacer de las suyas jalando a un moreno de cabello rizado que no pudo hacer más que seguir a su pareja camino a una chocolatería que había cerca.

-Lavi, te pondrás gordo-aseguraba el ex-Noé siendo jalado por el pelirrojo que entro en el local escogiendo una cantidad inimaginable de chocolates de todos sabores, colores y tamaños, lo único que el moreno podía hacer era recibir las bolsas que el ojiverde le ponía en los brazos, que eran ya dos de papel, llenas asta los bordes de chocolate, no eran bolsas pequeñas, eran más bien bolsas de 60x40 cm.-creo que te estas juntando mucho con Allen…

-calla Tyki, déjame comer en paz lo que se me de en gana, cuando pasemos por Suiza compraremos muchos más-el ojimiel solo alzo los hombros, dando a entender que no le importaba mucho tampoco, salieron de la tienda encontrándose con sus dos compañeros que les miraban algo desconcertados, por todas las golosinas que habían comprado en aquel dichoso local que estrenaba un "cerrado" por haber agotado sus reservas debido a la compra interminable del pelirrojo.

-¿debemos partir ya?-consulto el moreno, introduciendo como pudo las golosinas en su mochila, la cual, estaba a punto de reventar, el albino rió únicamente al ver como el aprendiz de Bookman estaba comiendo felizmente mientras s acercaba con un paso relativamente lento.

-si, con el Moyashi ya vimos que hay una posada hacia donde se supone se han hecho los avistamientos, así que suponemos pasaremos la noche allí-comunico sin más el japonés, que estaba al lado del albino, el cual estaba algo entumecido por el frió aire que circulaba por aquella hermosa pero fría ciudad-vamos ya…

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-Tyki, tengo frió…-la posada estaba abandonada desde hacia ya días, los propietarios que habían sobrevivido, había huido a Sumy y el fuego que habían prendido recientemente en la chimenea no había sido lo suficientemente potente como para calentar la casa asta aquel momento, por lo que supusieron deberían esperar un poco más, el pelirrojo extrañamente estaba muerto de frió, tenia una cobija cubriéndole completamente, permaneciendo cómodamente sentado en un sofá junto a el ex-Noé que solamente procuraba leer un libro mientras le abrasaba levemente. El inglés y el japonés, tenían por misión preparar las habitaciones y la casa, por lo que solo les quedaban las habitaciones, mientras que su misión había sido buscar comida y agua, cosa que concluyeron hacia solo unos minutos y por ello el moreno, como ya le era de costumbre, encendió el fuego, puesto que el pelirrojo estaba casi con síntomas de hipotermia.

-tranquilo, no pasa nada…-susurro cerca del oído del pelirrojo, abrasándole a su pecho, acariciándole los rojizos cabellos y tomando las frías manos que apretaban increíblemente la colcha en una acción involuntaria que le era difícil reprimir-¿estas mejor así?

-si estoy contigo, estoy bien…-sonrió el pelirrojo entrelazado sus dedos con los contrarios.

-ya veo…-

Continuara…


	7. Acción

**Cáp7: Acción.**

La noche estaba tranquila, parecía cantar a su soledad, como la luna a las estrellas que la acompañaban todas las noches en aquella eterna oscuridad, los insectos fuera de la posada cantaban, entre temerosos y felices por la llegada de la noche, perdidas parecían las nubes en el horizonte en su color blanco, oscureciendo tenuemente las brillantes estrellas que luchaban por alumbrar el camino a navegantes y viajeros. Algo no muy distinto se veía en la posada, que se encontraba con las luces apagadas, únicamente alumbrada por el fuego que luchaba por mantenerse despierto dentro de la chimenea a la que se veía confinado, como una jaula de oro y cemento, dos personas permanecían durmiendo frente a el, abrasadas y cubiertas por una manta en común, mientras que en la habitación de al lado dormían otras dos personas, agotadas por el día en si.

Parecía que nada podría irrumpir con la calma existente en aquella estancia tan hogareña, sin embargo, como toda utopía, su fin siempre será la distopía y por ello el mundo perfecto se caía a pedazos ante lo más valioso de aquel sueño, con una explosión fuera de la estancia que consiguió alertar a las cuatro personas que se pusieron de pie en cuestión de segundos, por una reacción de costumbre, más que por instinto.

-¿Qué fue aquello?-pregunto un pelirrojo alterado, aferrado a el hombro de un moreno que por acto reflejo se había parado frente a el cubriéndole con su brazo y pecho, mirando alerta, hacia el sitio donde había sido la explosión, suponiendo lo peor al notar una risa enfermiza fuera de las gruesas paredes.

-Akuma, nivel 3, no hay forma de que olvide aquella naturaleza tan desastrosa-murmuro el de cabellos rizados, con el ceño plenamente fruncido.

-así es, son cinco akuma-informo un albino que ingresaba en la estancia con su inocencia ya activada, caminando hacia la salida junto a un japonés que ya estaba preparado para atacar en cualquier momento-voy…

-yo también voy-dijo el ex-Noé, caminando junto con el ojiverde a la puerta donde ya les esperaban sus compañeros-no tardaremos demasiado…

-es cierto-dijo sin más el aprendiz de Bookman, activando su inocencia, de forma inmediata.

-Inocencia, actívate-Sin más ante aquellas palabras, Tyki Mikk se vio envuelto por una aura plateada que le rodeo el cuerpo, mostrando unos guantes, estos llegaban a los codos del moreno y poseían extraños dibujos que recordaban a dos cosas, un tablero de ajedrez y una baraja de cartas Inglesas, la inocencia de ex-Noé hacia algo sencillo, materializaba unas especies de dardos, los cuales tenia la forma de un alfil y que resultaban ser pequeñas bombas de tiempo que explotaban a los akuma por dentro, con solo un movimiento de dedos, como si fuera una vacuna de inocencia para el esclavo del Conde Milenario-vamos…

-de acuerdo-dijeron todos, abriendo la puerta, encontrándose de frentón con otra explosión que fue bloqueada por la inocencia de Allen, sin más, la batalla se libro violenta y sin escrúpulos, como si los sentimientos en aquel, ahora, campo de batalla no fueran existentes, en intercambio de ataques entre Akuma y exorcistas fue fuerte, tanto que las colisiones dejaban agujeros terriblemente profundos en el suelo, pero no por ello, los aliados de la Orden caían, su misión estaba siendo cumplida y no se detendrían asta finalizarla, sin importar cuanta sangre cayera de sus propias venas, el primero en finalizar fue Kanda, atravesando diagonalmente a su oponente, reventándole completamente, mientras que el segundo fue el albino, que le despedazo lentamente, puesto que el movimiento del ser oscuro era tan vertiginoso, que sencillamente sus ataques eran esquivados con eficacia, pero no sin consecuencia, por el contrario Lavi, aplasto primeramente a su oponente y luego le incinero, el akuma se retorcía siendo calcinado mientras gritaba dolorosamente, definitivamente aquello era una forma sádica de asesinar, por el otro lado, el moreno ex-Noé, se desasió de dos, en un acertado tiro que los reventó rápidamente, siendo prácticamente infectados por los propios pentagramas, dibujados al derecho, el final fue rápido, al igual que su inicio, retornando a la paz de la noche, donde nadie emitía ningún sonido, con el exterior de la posada hechas escombros, mostrando un cuadro realmente divertido al verse la posada intacta y el patio completamente destrozado y lleno de agujeros, como si el bombardeo militar hubiera estado fuera de la casa, con la mucha suerte de no tocarla.

-Tyki, eres fantástico-dijo en un susurro el pelirrojo, sonriéndole a su compañero que le miraba atentamente, respirando un poco agitado, al igual que sus otros compañeros, se les notaba bien, cómodos con el trabajo por fin finalizado, por lo que volvieron a la posada, calentando el agua, tomando baños y relajándose para volver a la Orden al día siguiente. El agua caliente sentaba bien, era lo que pensaban todos al estar dentro de la ducha, saliendo cada uno según su turno y como era de esperarse, el japonés con el Inglés volvieron a la habitación, dejando a los otros dos en el cómodo y amplio sofá, que no era tan amplio como la cama matrimonial de la habitación, pero lo suficientemente suave y cómodo, como para permitirles dormir abrasados y calidos, sin ningún problema.

-Lavi…-susurro posteriormente, luego de la pelea, ganándose la mirada del ojiverde que sencillamente le sonrió-¿sabes? Eres maravilloso…

-No digas esas cosa, me da vergüenza-afirma el pelirrojo entre divertido y avergonzado, apoyándose en el pecho del moreno, cerrando los ojos al aspirar su aroma a menta y canela, embriagándose con aquel sentimiento de protección que le brindaba su ahora pareja-Tyki, hay algo que tengo que decirte…

-¿Qué seria?-consulta el ojimiel, mirándole atentamente, puesto que los ojos de su compañero se posaban en su pecho, intentando tranquilizar el acelerado latido de su corazón, se sentía, como si fuera a salir corriendo de repente sin mayor motivo que la mirada fija de aquel atractivo hombre sobre su nuca, nunca se había sentido así.

-Yo…Te amo-termino por decir, informándole al moreno que por fin había conseguido su propósito, conquistarle con sus cuidados, con sus sonrisas y sus abrazos, demostrando que era único en su especie, la única persona a la que podría amar en la vida, puesto que como Bookman, el se enamoraría una sola vez y nunca más, puesto que dudaba abrirse a otra persona que no fuera la primera y única, se sentía como un cisne, el y su pareja para siempre, causando, la reacción esperada. Un abraso calido y lleno de amor fue lo único que se aprecio sobre aquel sillón, los besos no tardaron en llegar como la ola después que el agua se recoja, mostrando, pasión, rostro sonrojados, suspiros encantados y sonrisas enamoradas, caricias llenas de ternura, se deslizaron por el torso del pelirrojo en cuanto el moreno estuvo sobre el devorándole la boca, introduciendo su lengua, jugando con la contraria que solo le seguía el ritmo torpemente debido a la extraña circunstancia en la que la pasión se había desbordado.

-Soy el hombre más feliz, gracias Lavi-susurro después de su quinto beso, sonriendo radiantemente, con un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas debido al calor que le había generado la cercanía con aquel cuerpo tan infartarte-yo también te amo…

-Tyki-las manos pálidas y de delicadas uñas se posaron en las mejillas contrarias atrayendo el rostro contrario, besando con pasión, enredando los dedos en el azabache y ondulado cabello, jadeando entre este, sintiendo como la saliva se escapaba y mojaba los mentones con una familiaridad poco común en cualquier acto que no sea aquel-Tyki, te amo…-susurro nuevamente, algo desesperado, sosteniendo aquel rostro y besándole nuevamente, ondulantemente, las manos contrarias se colaban bajo la oscura camisa que le servia por piyama, acariciando repetidas veces su torso asta llegar a los pezones y pellizcarlos suavemente, generando corrientes eléctricas en el cuerpo del menor, que se estremeció completamente ante aquello, sacando una amena sonrisa de su pareja.

-Yo también te amo, Lavi, déjame demostrártelo-suplico, alzando la camisa, sacándola finalmente, deslizando los pantalones con una lentitud pasmosa, mientras su lengua acariciaba los pezones recientemente pellizcados, tanteando su dureza, estremeciendo aquel cuerpo que cada vez respiraba más agitadamente bajo sus caricias que no eran muchas pero si certeras y que sin duda algún le llevarían al orgasmo total en cuanto le acariciara lo suficiente.

-Tyki…-suspiro su nombre indefinidamente, un montón de veces, agitándose exquisitamente en el sofá, apretando la mullida superficie donde estaba recostado, gimiendo plena y suavemente, intentando acallar los gemidos que querían salir, sin lograrlo completamente, abriendo la boca y jadeando mudamente, calentando a el moreno que no podía quitar la vista que aquella suculenta boca que ahora más que nunca le pertenecía y entonces lo comprendió. El placer de ser completamente humano y poder amar como más le agradase, el placer de sucumbir ante un pecado menos grave que el asesinato y mucho más profundo que cualquier herida, el amor, algo que no se consideraba pecado, sin embargo, se consideraba un arma muy peligrosa que podía destrozar a las personas en cuestión de sentirlo-Tyki, por favor… más…

¿Tan irreverente era aquella palabra? "más" aquello solo podía descontrolarlo y desear más que nunca ser uno con el joven pelirrojo que estaba bajo el, la diferencia de edad ahora se hacia notable, casi treinta años, contra diecinueve, un recién adulto, que únicamente se estaba lanzando a la vida, le pedía demandante mente por más ¿Cómo podía ser tan salido? Estaba corrompiendo un alma pura e inocente, pero después de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, mucho más importante que el hecho de estar en aquella situación. El corromper el alma del pelirrojo le importaba un comino, efectivamente, le fascinaba ser el que lo corrompiera finalmente, ser el primero en corromperle y esperar ser el único asta la muerte de ambos, el solo hecho de imaginarlo le calentaba la sangre y la mente, llevándole a introducir sus largos y finos dedos en aquella entrada virginal que se contraía impaciente por sentirle en su interior, marcándola y profanándola.

-Te daré más Lavi-susurro cerca del oído del ojiverde, sacando un gemido exquisito de aquella sonrosada boca que le busco, besándole en cuento le tuvo cerca, moviendo las caderas, buscando el placer propio y la excitación contraria. La sensación se tornaba única y exquisita, los dedos del moreno se sentían pegajosos y apretados, moviéndose en tijeras para ensanchar más aquella estrecha cavidad, que apretaba de una forma maniática, notando los gemidos del menor amortiguarse contra sus labios, no resistía, sencillamente, no podía con aquella sensación de placer que el pelirrojo le regalaba únicamente con sus desesperados gemidos que contenían palabras, ni frases, mucho menos, estrofas, solo palabras, como: "párteme, lléname, ámame, fóllame, más…." Si, más, aquello lo deseaban ambos-Lavi, escúchame mi amor, esto puede doler un poco, pero solo un poco… resísteme

-esta bien…-susurro jadeante, con la saliva escurriendo por su barbilla, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con los gemidos saliendo a borbotones de su garganta, rozando su entrada con la punta del miembro ajeno al sentirle cerca, sintiendo contraerse por las ansias, por el deseo de sentir más… mucho más-Tyki, por favor…¡AH!

Ya estaba, estaba adentro y solo besaba a su pareja para detener las lagrimas, la sangre brotaba igualmente, pero el sabía que era normal para una primera vez y sin lubricante, acaricia los cabellos de fuego, besando la pálida y sudorosa frente de su niño, tranquilizándole con palabras que parecían canción de cuna, relajando los tensos músculos de su pareja con tranquilizantes alaridos de apoyo-mi amor, ya estoy adentro, tranquilo… tranquilito, ya paso…-susurraba, sacando dulces sonrisas.

-muévete… por favor, ya no puedo resistirlo más-decía lloroso el menor, llevando sus manos a el cuello moreno, rodeándole y sintiendo las venas gruesas en aquel hermoso y fibroso cuello-Tyki….

Las embestidas empezaron, lentas en un principio y salvajes en su término, el sofá se mecía inestable ante el movimiento de ambos cuerpos que luchaba por no deshacerse en el otro y no gemir demasiado fuerte para alertar a los otros, que ya estaban alertados por los sensuales gemidos de ambos, sintiéndose terriblemente estimulados, realizando el mismo acto pecaminoso que la otra pareja, embistiendo con fuerza, haciendo gritar al mueble que estaban bajo ellos, el pelirrojo lloraba de excitación, nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida, no podía comparar su mano con aquello, una masturbación no podía compararse, aquello era infinitamente mejor. Eh increíblemente más apasionante, se llevo una mano a la boca, no alcanzando a cubrir su gemido de éxtasis que hizo cimbrar la habitación y el cuerpo que estaba dentro suyo, apretando al contrario de forma colosal, obligándole a venirse en su interior con un gemido tan enloquecedor como el suyo que le hizo tener una descarga de fogosidad al sentir aquella grave voz romperse ante el orgasmo de aquel momento, las manos del pelirrojo cayeron rendidas del cuello moreno al sofá, estremeciéndose, disfrutando del éxtasis, mientras perduraba, increíblemente, por algunos segundos más, eyaculando como nunca en su vida, sintiéndose lleno y pringoso.

-Lavi…-susurro el ex-Noé mirando los verdes y hermosos ojos contrarios, suspirando con pesadez, jadeando terriblemente caliente aun, notando como el vapor se escapaba de la boca contrario, al igual que la saliva que escurría por la barbilla y salpicaba en el pecho-eres el hombre más sexy que allá visto en mi vida, nunca me había descontrolado tanto teniendo sexo, debe ser por que es la primera vez que hago el amor…

-Tyki… hay que repetirlo-la risa no se hizo esperar em ambos que se besaron entre caricias y abrazos-gracias por quitarme el frió… eres maravilloso

-tu lo eres más-susurro pacíficamente, acostándose junto al aprendiz de bookman que no tardo en apoyarse contra el, sonriendo bobamente, apoyándose en aquel fuerte y protector pecho que solo podía brindarle amor, acariciando aquella piel que tanto le gustaba, cobijándose bajo la manta y bajo aquellos músculos-Lavi… en verdad te amo más que a mi vida…

-yo también, solo… procura quererte un poco más mi amor-susurro con una sonrisa besando los labios contrarios que se mostraban orgullosos y sonrojados por los apasionados besos recientemente dados.

Continuara…


	8. Una sorpresa Inesperada

**Cáp8: Una sorpresa inesperada.**

El viaje de vuelta a la Orden fue tranquilo, mucho más tranquilo de lo que esperaban, los cuatro sucumbieron al sueño en cuanto se sentaron en el vagón del tren, abrasándose apropiadamente a su compañero de sillón, compartiendo dos cobijas que una señorita bien presentada les había alcanzado para que estuvieran más cómodos debido a la baja temperatura que por aquellas fechas azotaba sin razones a aquella zona de Europa. Las horas que durmieron en el tren se extendieron en el barco y en cuanto desembarcaron, caminaron calmadamente por las calles pobladas de gente debido a la hora, que colindaba las ocho de la mañana, entraron en la Orden, caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos hacia el despacho del supervisor loco, es decir, Komui, donde les esperaba una sorpresa, que por supuesto nadie esperaba, de hecho, cualquiera hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, menos la sorpresa dentro de aquel despacho.

-Komui-san ¿esta bien? ¡Por favor responda!-rogaba el albino ya por sexta vez, se habría marchado si Lenalee no le hubiera dicho que estaba allí y efectivamente debía de estarlo, o sea, lo decía por los pasos acelerados que se escuchaban dentro y por los libros cayendo y por los gritos in entendibles que se escuchaban ¡tenia que ser Komui!

-¡Abre la puerta de una vez Moyashi! ¡Estoy aburrido de esperar!-reclamo el japonés, caminando decidido hacia la puerta, abriéndola, entrando con una cara de pocos amigos, dispuesto a darle la bronca de su vida al supervisor por no abrirles la puerta-¡Komui, voy a matart…!

Pero el silencio se hizo en aquel momento dentro de la mente de Kanda, que no daba crédito a lo que veía, de igual modo entraron sus compañeros que quedaron en las mismas condiciones, pero al parecer, los aludidos dentro no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Aléjese por favor, ya le di mi opinión acerca de esto General!-aquella era la voz del hermano mayor de Lenalee y es que era inconfundible, con su cabello azul y sus gafas ¡estaba más que claro que era Komui Lee! La pregunta era ¿Qué hacia acorralado por el General Cross?

-Y yo ya te dije que estoy dispuesto a obligarte si es necesario, yo no me voy de aquí sin tenerte-el albino era el más sorprendido, tanto que se coloco blanco y su mandíbula tiritaba constantemente, apuntando la escena que a su parecer era irreal, como rogando una cachetada que le sacara de aquel sueño tan extraño.

-¡General!-reclamo nuevamente el supervisor de cabellos azules, colocando sus manos sobre la boca del pelirrojo que se acercaba peligrosamente a su boca-por favor mantenga la distancia ¡no soy su puta!

-por supuesto que no eres mi puta, pero pronto serás mi pareja-declaraba el más alto, sacando un sonrojo del chino que ya no sabía que hacer para alejarle-créeme que me importa una mierda lo que diga Reever yo solo te quiero a…

-¡Maestro!-vale aquel grito había hecho que aquellos dos salieran de su mundo, girándose para encontrarse con aquellos cuatro exorcistas que les miraban con unas caras tan extrañas, incluso podían considerarse horrorizadas-¿¡Maestro que significa esto!?

-Allen…-susurro Cross al notar la presencia del albino, no le sorprendía su actitud, es decir, se suponía que el era un mujeriego, sin embargo, era más bien un bisexual con tendencias más heterosexuales, pero siempre estuvo enamorado de Komui.

-Maestro ¡es usted un pervertido!-gritaba el menor completamente exaltado, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los nervios hechos trizas-¡no puedo creer esto! ¿¡No se suponía que usted era heterosexual 100%!?

-Allen, Allen, Allen…-repetía el nombre de su alumno el general acercándose a su casi hijo, apoyando su mano en el hombro de este-escúchame bien, que me acostara con mujeres por allí no significa que sea heterosexual en un 100% más bien, soy bisexual con tendencias heterosexuales, pero siempre e estado enamorado de Komui…-declara sin pudor alguno, dejando al menor más tembloroso aun, el cual corrió a los brazos del espadachín que le abraso cubriéndole protectora mente.

-General Cross ¡por favor! Ya le dije que pensaba acerca de todo esto-El supervisor retrocedió nuevamente ante la cercanía del pelirrojo que caminaba hacia el provocativamente, le observaba picaramente, como queriendo devorarle con la mirada, intentando robarle un beso, sin conseguirlo gracias a las ágiles manos del chino que le miraba entre sonrojado, indignado y confuso.

-ya veras como serás mió, muy pronto, tanto que no te darás cuenta-el de cabellos azabaches no daba en si de tan sonrojado que estaba, sus ojos se contraían en intervalos, como demostrando todas las emociones contenidas que querían salir de su pecho en un puje algo extraño y desigual.

-General, le suplicare que salga de mi despacho por favor-pidió desviando la mirada, notándose algo tembloroso e indeciso, como si realmente no quisiera que el mayor se apartara de su lado, sin embargo, en aquel momento no podía dudar acerca de su decisión-tal vez después, podamos hablar, pero por favor, ahora deje de acosarme y retírese…

-esta bien, con aquello quedo conforme, te veré pronto en ese caso, Komui-y sin más se separo, saliendo de la sala, dejando al supervisor terriblemente tembloroso, el cual callo de rodillas al suelo, suspirando, ante la mirada algo estupefacta de los exorcistas que se quitaron del camino del pelirrojo mayor en cuanto este salio, corriendo casi a Komui para ayudarle a pararse, el cual agradeció infinitamente.

-Chicos, que bueno que volvieron-dijo un poco más tranquilo, sentado en la silla de su escritorio, respirando a medida que Allen le abanicaba con un libro, se le notaba aun tembloroso, como sus rodillas parecían hechas de lana y como sus ojos oscuros se tambaleaban, sus manos tiritaban, no precisamente de frió.

-Komui ¿estas bien?-consulto Lavi, el cual estaba acuclillado junto al supervisor, el cual asintió levemente, llevándose una mano a la sien, notando como sus labios se apretaban nerviosamente, Lavi y Tyki se miraron únicamente, como corroborando entre sus miradas que el supervisor aunque asintiera y dijera que estaba bien, no lo estaba.

-Komui, si se puede saber ¿desde cuando eres tan cercano a Cross?-consulto sin más el japonés ante la mirada de reproche de sus compañeros, pero el supervisor suspiro como preparándose para hablar.

-desde siempre, mucho antes de que Cross fuera un General, el y yo siempre estuvimos juntos, verán… cuando llegue aquí, tuve dos razones para venir, una era Lenalee, era la razón más importante, puesto que ella es mi única familia ¿comprenden? Y la segunda era Cross, el cual había entrado en la Orden y al cual ya no veía, debido a esta misma, me sentía solo sin el, así que decidí venir cuando Cross me recomendó y termine siendo el supervisor de la Orden… creo que tengo parte de culpa en todo esto-miro el suelo, juntando sus manos algo temblorosas, entrelazando sus dedos-siempre me a gustado Cross, pero nunca creí que el siendo tan mujeriego estuviera enamorado de mi y ahora que lo tuve tan cerca… me puse tan nervioso que…

-Tranquilo Komui-san mi maestro es incorregible, nunca se sabe que demonios esta pensando, pero parecía sincero por primera vez-hablaba algo calmado Allen, el cual acariciaba la espalda del científico intentando tranquilizarle, consiguiéndolo temporalmente.

-gracias, pero igualmente sigo algo confundido, Allen…-susurro el chino, cerrando los ojos, suspirando terriblemente cansado, debido al estrés de la situación-¿Qué debería hacer?

-Lo que tu corazón te dicte, el siempre tiene la razón, aunque jamás se me paso por la mente que te gustaran los hombres ¡pareces un heterosexual hecho y derecho!-dijo Lavi, sinceramente, después de todo el estaba feliz con Tyki gracias a sus corazonadas, no a su razón ni mucho menos a su disciplina y de igual forma, Komui se veía algo Uke en aquellos momentos ¡pero nunca pareció un chico extraño! Más bien todos tenían asumido que le gustaban las chicas, aunque su comportamiento paternal hacia Lenalee siempre ocultaba cosas de su personalidad que la mayoría de la orden desconocía.

-Le traeré una leche caliente, ya vengo-dijo el ex-Noé, levantándose del suelo con rapidez, retirándose casi trotando para ir al comedor a por la leche, sabiendo de ante mano que ella era muy buena para tranquilizar los sentidos y los sentimientos.

-Gracias…-vio como el moreno se retiraba y luego volvió la vista hacia los tres que quedaban, sonriéndoles sinceramente, sin embargo, a la vez con una expresión un tanto curiosa-bueno, cuéntenme chicos ¿Cómo va Tyki? ¿Cómo les fue en su misión?

-En la misión nos fue muy bien, terminamos muy rápido con los Akuma, a demás con la ayuda de Tyki fue más rápido aun, tiene una inocencia poderosa-comentaba el albino con una sonrisa encantadora, de la cual el japonés se enorgullecía, era lo que más le gustaba del menor y no lo ocultaba.

-y sobre Tyki, deberías preguntarle al conejo, Komui, el lo conoce muy profundamente ¿no es verdad?-burlo el espadachín sacándole un sonrojo increíble de su compañero que le mira con vergüenza y reproche ante las risas del albino y el supervisor.

-cuéntame entonces Lavi, al parecer te llevas muy bien con él-pidió el chino, su mirada era calida y reconfortante, daba confianza, incluso parecía paternal, mostrándoles una faceta diferente a la usual, una mucho más humana y vergonzosa que la habitual.

-b…bueno, es dulce, tierno, un hombre maravilloso, es divertido también… bueno, quiero decir…-no podía formar una frase sin titubear levemente, notando como la sonrisa del supervisor se acentuaba cada vez más.

-en pocas palabras… estas enamorado de Tyki…

-bueno si, yo…-en aquel momento Lavi se dio cuenta de lo que había declarado ante todos-¡Komui! ¡Las cosas que me haces decir!

-pero, si no tiene nada de malo…-el supervisor sonría graciosamente, ante las carcajadas del Inglés que se sostenía el estomago y el japonés que se cubría la boca aguantándose la risa.

-por favor, no le diga al viejo…-suplico bajando la cabeza, entre resignado y avergonzado por haber confesado sus sentimientos ante todos, era en aquellos momentos que se daba cuenta de lo estúpidamente sincero que podía ser, incluso algo ingenuo, vale… muy ingenuo.

-descuida, no le diré, aunque Bookman no tendía ningún escrúpulo para retarte, el igual tuvo su pareja hace ya muchos años-Komui sonreía radiantemente, olvidándose levemente de la situación que anteriormente aquejaba a su alma.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿De verdad? ¿Con quien? ¿Era mujer? ¿Hombre? ¡Dime Komui!-consulto el pelirrojo sorprendido cuando escucho como la puerta se abría calmadamente, se volteo calmadamente para divisar a su pareja entrando en el despacho, dando la espalda a ellos puesto que estaba cerrando la puerta.

-La leche…-el moreno ex-Noé ingresaba en el despacho, llevaba una bandeja con cinco tazas de chocolate caliente, dando a Komui una taza, primero que a ninguno de los presentes, puesto que el más preocupado era el supervisor-para que tranquilice sus nervios…

-Muchas gracias, estas muy distinto a como llegaste, ahora me tratas con respeto, cuando despertaste y me mirabas de la incubadora no hacías más que insultarme y mirarme con odio-el chino dio un sorbo a su taza, sintiendo el dulce sabor de la leche mezclada con el chocolate y la azúcar, una combinación perfecta a la vista de todos los que gustaran de aquella, a veces, empalagosa sustancia.

-¿en verdad? No recuerdo bien aquello, pero pido disculpas por eso, cuando mi sangre Noé se apoderaba de mi, olvidaba mis acciones muy a menudo, incluso, a veces me costaba recordar, por ello siempre me tardaba en responder cuando me preguntaban que había hecho con mis victimas-la mirada del ojimiel se hizo triste e incluso dolida, arrepentida de sus despiadadas acciones del pasado, recibiendo entre sus brazos a el joven Bookman que no se resistió a abrasarle ante aquella mirada tan pesarosa-estoy bien mi amor, no te preocupes…

-¿si? Es que te noto afligido…-el moreno solo le sonrió a su pareja, dándole un dulce beso en la frente, acariciando sus sedosos cabellos, deslizando sus delgados dedos por el rostro pálido, acariciando aquella tersa piel de la cual se había enamorado-te quiero…-el moreno le correspondió abrasándole a su pecho con fuerza, basándole las mejillas y finalmente su boca sutilmente, en apenas un roce que consiguió sonrojar al pelirrojo.

-bueno, ahora que todos estamos calmados y estamos tomando chocolate caliente ¿Qué les párese un descanso bien merecido? Tengo una noticia que darte Allen… lo primero, es que los del consejo quieren ascenderte a General, dentro de poco todo estará hablado y podrás asumir-hablo el supervisor con una sonrisa, a lo que los exorcistas asintieron y el albino le miro algo sorprendido por la noticia, siendo abrasado por el japonés que al parecer estaba orgulloso-y, algo más… ¿puedo pedirles un favor?

-lo que quiera Komui-san-hablo calmadamente el albino, tomando con gusto el contenido de su taza, sintiendo como la vida volvía a su entumecido cuerpo, apegándose mucho más al cuerpo calido del espadachín, sonriendo dulcemente, queriendo estar junto a el para siempre, besándole suavemente cuando tuvo la boca contraria a su alcance.

-¿pueden ayudarme con Cross?...

Continuara…


	9. Las Leyes de la física

**Cap9: La leyes de la física.**

-nunca imagine que diría algo como esto, pero… Komui-san es muy lindo-un albino miraba algo incrédulo a un chino que permanecía sentado nerviosamente junto a ellos en el comedor de la Orden, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo levaba ropa normal, por no decir que era su pijama, el cual constaba de un conjunto oriental bastante cómodo, de pantalones anchos y camisa suelta, con detalles que solo la cultura china podía ocuparse, su cabello estaba desordenado y sus lentes solo ayudaban a que se viera más desaliñado.

-Si Komui es lindo, el punto es que él en si, tiene un problema por su personalidad, usualmente dan ganas de escapar corriendo en cuanto se le ve-vale, Lavi lo decía por su punto de vista, pero estaba claro que más de uno lo compartía, usualmente las manías del chino lo hacían una persona de temer.

-con lo que me costo levantarle, parecía que no iba a despertar nunca-afirmaba un moreno de cabello rizado tomando café calmadamente junto a un suculento desayuno preparado por la experta mano de Jerry-estuve a punto de soltarle una patada, comencé a exasperarme cuando pareció salir de su "encanto" con las sabanas y comenzó a levantarse…

Un bostezo salio de la boca del chino que se frotaba los ojos calmadamente, tomando café igualmente, más que nada para despejarse un poco, se sentía increíblemente aturdido, por no decir dormido ya que con todo el trabajo que tenía se había acostado sorprendentemente tarde, como cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y ahora, se encontraba de pie a las siete. Aquello para el era como un suicidio para su cuerpo y capacidad lógica.

-¿en verdad es esto necesario?-consulto el chino, tomando un sorbo de café, se le notaba increíblemente cansado, tenia una tostada en la boca y estaba a punto de caerse puesto que el chino era un tonto al comer sin el apoyo de sus manos, asta que alguien sostuvo la tostada, dejando caer su largo cabello rojizo sobre el rostro del menor que pego un brinco al reconocer de inmediato la sutil risa que aquejaba sus sentidos desde la tarde de ayer.

-por supuesto que es necesario, Komui…-aquello genero un espasmo en el pobre hombre de cabello azulino que se coloco de pie como si fuera impulsado por un resorte, volteándose y colocándose a la defensiva casi inmediatamente.

-se lo advierto General Cross no me obligue a llamar a Komurin-el general únicamente rió peinando sus cabellos con despreocupación hacia atrás, suspirando con alegría pero a su vez con picardía, un suspiro de excitación se ahogo en la garganta del supervisor que sin pensarlo dos veces desvió la mirada totalmente avergonzado, ni siquiera por sus actos, así más bien por la sensualidad de aquel hombre-por favor vallase

-si no fuera por que te conozco diría que me odias al estarme evitando tanto-el chino tembló de pies a cabeza ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan cruel con el? ¿Es que acaso el no tenía derecho a ser libre y pensar lo que quisiera sin tener que ponerse nervioso por ello? Desvió la mirada cerrando los ojos fuertemente ante el tacto de las frías manos del general, se sentía bien, no podía negarlo, el toque de aquellas manos siempre le había gustado y con el rostro completamente rojo hecho a correr de la cafetería, o a cualquier lado de la orden donde pudiera pensar en paz.

-¡Komui-san!-grito el albino que solo pudo estirar su brazo, mirar a su maestro con evidente molestia y correr tras el chino que seguramente ya estaba muy lejos de allí, puesto que ni humo había quedado de su presencia.

-Tsk, que molesto-susurro el japonés caminando calmadamente tras el muchacho de ojos grises, pretendiendo alcanzarle unos minutos después cuando pudiera coger al supervisor que seguramente ya estaba subiendo a un cohete con destino la Luna-me voy con el moyashi, nos vemos luego…

-claro, que los encuentres-el joven Bookman estaba abrasando a el ex-Noé del cual no pretendía separarse asta que le dirá ganas, es decir, en mucho tiempo más-estoy seguro que Komui escapo a la china…

-no se-el moreno de cabello rizado sencillamente alzo los hombros levemente, mirando a los ojos verdes del chico que le sonrió dulcemente depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios, mostrándole una faceta tan tierna que solo consiguió que el mayor apretara más el abraso-te amo…

-jeje…sabes que yo también, oye a todo esto ¿Dónde se metió el general?

Y ambos solo se miraron sin saber donde se había metido el pelirrojo que hacia solo pocos segundos estaba a su lado mirando hacia la puerta de salida.

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-¡Komui-san! Por favor espere ¡Komui-san!-aquella era la voz del albino que se escuchaba a lo lejos, Komui no había parado de correr asta que llego a la azotea de la orden, el aire se mostraba fresco y sin vergüenza, las masetas se veían felices en su soledad, cuidando de las plantas que contenían con seguridad, los pasos se detuvieron y entonces pudo notar que el albino por fin le había alcanzado, era extraño, el mismo escuchaba la respiración agitada del menor mezclándose con la suya en la distancia, asta que sus rodillas no le permitieron estar más de pie y terminaron por ceder ante la agitación del momento y a su vez por el temblor que le había acudido al cuerpo, se sentía extraño, triste, como si hubiera escapado por primera vez de la realidad en la que vivía, así que sin más se hecho a llorar, llevándose una mano a la cara, cubriéndose los ojos inundados en lagrimas, sollozando silenciosamente-Komui-san…

-Allen ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?-susurro suavemente, lo cual sorprendió al joven Inglés que extendió su mano y toco el hombro del decaído chino que no paraba de llorar. Se arrodillo junto a el y con sutileza negó sus palabras, ganándose la atención del hermano mayor de Lenalee, el cual le observo un tanto dudoso-¿Qué hice mal, Allen?

-No a hecho nada mal, Komui-san, solo esta inseguro, es algo normal, no se deje morir por algo así, yo se que mi maestro le quiere-consolaba el menor, llevando una de sus manos al cabello oscuro del chino que intentaba secar las lagrimas que incansablemente caían por su rostro-la verdad es que yo también sufrí mucho antes de salir con Kanda, nunca pensé que el algún día me llegaría a mirar, pero extrañamente, el fue el que primero se confeso…

-tengo miedo, es algo nuevo para mi…-percibió la sonrisa en el menor y aquello en cierto modo consiguió apaciguar su alma, recibió un consolador abraso el cual le inundo de felicidad. El usualmente solía dar esperanza y cariño a los demás, comprensión y un poco de apoyo, sin embargo, el nunca había recibido de aquello tan abiertamente, como ahora lo estaba recibiendo-gracias, Allen…

-hay que tener paciencia y tolerancia cuando se trata de personas como ellos, no debe de pensar que a hecho algún mal, no lo a hecho Komui-san, yo se que mi maestro lo quiere, tanto como Kanda me quiere a mi, lo se y lo se muy bien ¿Reever nunca se lo dijo?-sonrió al igual que Komui, puesto que el científico rubio si se lo había dicho, más que como compañero, se lo había dicho como eterno amigo y aquello, el no lo supo comprender asta aquel momento, pero es que una frase suelta al aire, muchas veces no puede entenderse.

-"a veces la azúcar se disfraza de café, pero no dudes en probarla cuando dicen que sabe bien y dulce, las sorpresas muchas veces pueden ser gratas…" eso fue lo que me dijo hace mucho tiempo, nunca supe interpretarlo-susurro, secando con su mano las ultimas lagrimas que escapaban de sus oscuros ojos, los cuales se mostraban tiernos y llenos de dulzura ante aquel recuerdo.

-entonces no debe dudar que mi maestro le quiere-dijo con decisión el inglés, mostrando una radiante sonrisa-yo nunca dude que Kanda me quería…

-y no te equivocaste al no dudar, Moyashi…-un japonés de cabellera larga y sedosa se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta que llevaba a la azotea y sonreía hermosamente a aquel albino que le había robado el corazón, no obstante, otras pisadas se escucharon a lo largo del frió cemento que formaba la orden y justo frente a los ojos bajos del chino, unas botas más que conocidas se posaron y luego, unas rodillas tocaron el suelo frió y húmedo, al igual que las de el. Un abraso protector le rodeo el cuerpo y escucho el asentó de una voz conocida desde hacía mucho tiempo, exhalándose en un suspiro cansado y lleno de orgullo, lleno de esperanza, como si guardara en su interior un secreto muy grande.

-¿Marian?-consulto extrañado el chino, sin notar que después de tantos años había llamado por su nombre a aquel hombre que sencillamente en su pasado no había sido "general" si no, simplemente Marian, Marian Cross, un amigo muy especial de Komui, prácticamente su vida hecha una persona, su felicidad y su orgullo.

-espere tanto para que me volvieras a llamar así, Komui…-las manos del chino se posaron en los hombros del pelirrojo, su mirada oscura brillaba algo ilusionada, cuando pudo apreciar que Walker era ayudado por el japonés a ponerse de pie, tomándose de las manos, juntándose felizmente, caminando en calma hacia la salida de aquel lugar, despidiéndose con la mano del chino que se sonrojo al notar su situación actual, entre los brazos de aquel ser tan especial, abrasándolo fuertemente con los dedos enredados a la tela de aquella ropa tan gruesa-espere mucho tiempo para que volvieras a decirme Marian, Komui… 5 años, para que volvieras a llamarme así, soy tan feliz…

-tu desapareciste, diciendo que odiabas la orden, pensé que le habías abandonado-continuo, reclamando el chino a el más alto que solamente le miro un tanto arrepentido, acariciándole el rostro suavemente, mostrando una cara no muchas veces vista, una expresión llena de ternura y cariño, un amor profundo y sincero que llenaba el alma del supervisor-yo pensé que ya no ibas a volver y me ibas a dejar, creí que no te vería más y por ello, comencé a llamarte General Cross

-no lo vuelvas a hacer… soy Marian, siempre lo fui estando contigo, lamento mucho haberte hecho creer que me había ido por las mujeres, lamento mucho haberte engañado tantas veces, juro que no lo are más…-decía el pelirrojo, acercándose cada vez más al lloroso rostro del chico que solamente esperaba una respuesta sincera, y allí la tenía, frente a sus ojos, cubierta con un poco de orgullo que se disolvía entre las palabras mismas, lo cual le transformaba el mundo, haciéndolo ver más esperanzador para la humanidad.

-¿te quedaras conmigo?-consulto suavemente, mirando directamente aquellos ojos afilados que tanto amaba y que había visto tantas veces, mucho antes de que aquella máscara cubriera la mitad de su rostro.

-si, me quedare contigo, para siempre…-abraso más fuerte al supervisor, el cual no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de felicidad en su hombro, sintiendo como su cabello era acariciando tiernamente por el otro, mostrándole que su realidad no estaba tan lejos del sueño que por tanto tiempo había estado buscando tan animosamente.

-te extrañe, te extrañe mucho…-susurro notando como su respiración se mezclaba exquisitamente con la contraria, notando como sus mejillas algo sonrosadas se derretían ante el tacto de las otras manos, como su cuerpo se hacia lana manejable entre aquellos dedos, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos, acomodándose y acoplándose exquisitamente, deseando no separarse nunca a medida que enterraba los dedos en su oscura cabellera, deslizando la palma desde su mejilla a su nuca, apegándole por la cintura, rogándole en silencio que le abrasara y no le dejara ir nunca.

-yo también te extrañe y siempre, siempre te ame mucho…-el susurro de aquellas palabras cabo una profunda huella en su alma, marcándola por el resto de sus días, asta que ya su corazón no palpitara y a pesar de que su alma se fuera junto a el que denominaba Dios, el sabría que nunca podría olvidar a aquel hombre, por que junto a aquellas palabras, su alma ya le pertenecía solo a el.

-Marian…

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-¡Allen, Yu, por acá!-exclamaba un hermoso pelirrojo, abrasado a un moreno que sonreía divertido, sus compañeros se acercaron con las manos unidas, el comedor estaba lleno de gente y todos les miraban curiosos, sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a preguntar por temor a perder la vida y es que Tyki por su mala reputación antigua daba miedo y Kanda, por su mal humor siempre conocido, daba más-se nos perdió el General ¿saben donde esta?

Los dos recién llegados solo se miraron a los ojos y rieron suavemente, cosa que dio mucho por concluir a la pareja que permanecía abrasada y sentada en las bancas.

-debo suponer que cayeron redonditos en las garras del amor debido a las leyes de la física ¿no?-dijo el pelirrojo, tomando las manos del ojimiel, que correspondió gustoso entrelazando sus dedos con amor y sutileza.

-debes suponerlo, Lavi… debes suponerlo…

Continuara…


	10. La rebelión Noé

**Cap10: La rebelión Noé**

¡Muy bien gente feliz! Se acabo el amor y la cursilería de este fic, ahora, viene los capítulos intensos, donde se sabrá el destino de nuestros protagonistas ¿Qué pasara? Averígüenlo, les gustara, me esforcé mucho.

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-¿Por qué nos dejo? No lo perdonare, no lo perdonare ¡no lo perdonare! Lo odio, es un estúpido, no lo perdono, no lo perdono ¡tiene que morir!-declaro finalmente, después de dar tantas vueltas en el estudio frió y lúgubre, un xilófono aburrido sonaba en el fondo de la estancia, intentando opacar el sonido del piano, ambos sonaban sin parar en una melodía enfermiza que demostraba todo menos un ambiente pleno ni grato, solo un desquiciado sitio de tortura-¡no lo tolero Tyki! ¿Por qué me traicionaste? No se suponía que eras tú mi tío…

-Road-sama, por favor, Relo, se lo suplico Road-sama deje de martirizarse usted sabe… ¡Reloooo ~!-grito el pobre paraguas espantado ante la mirada de la más joven que sencillamente ocultaba una mirada desquiciada bajo su cabello, con la cabeza de la muñeca de trapo en una mano y el cuerpo en otro, sonriendo sádicamente, fue entonces que la melodía de fondo se rompió en mil pedazos cuando el xilófono se estrello abruptamente contra la caja de cuerdas del piano de cola que no pudo tocar más ya que sus cuerdas habían sido rotas.

-¡No lo tolero! ¡Quiero a mi tío, quiero a mi tío, quiero a mi tío de vuelta! Los odio, odio a todos los exorcistas, voy a matarlos a todos… si, jajajajaja-se escuchaba como los desvaríos acudían a la estancia en un silencio sepulcral-¡ni siquiera Walker se salvara! Mi familia se esta rompiendo, por culpa de ellos… no los perdono, no los perdono, tampoco a Tyki por hacerse uno de ellos, no los perdono, no los perdono… noooo, no los perdono…

-Road-sama, Relo ~…

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-¿Qué sucede?-se escuchaban los pasos vacíos a lo largo del pasillo, eran barias personas que iban casi en profundo silencio en medio de un oscuro y largo pasillo que llevaba desde el comedor hacia los cuartos. No era extraño, pero Lavi había notado a Tyki un poco extraño desde hacia unas horas, era como si algo le martirizara la cabeza, una extraña sensación le inundaba el cuerpo, era como ver a un ser autómata caminando junto a el, estaba totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos asta que el pelirrojo con su murmullo le saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Lavi-susurro suavemente, mirando como su pelirrojo se acercaba y le abrasaba gentilmente a lo cual el correspondió, sentía que por una estupidez no podía traicionar a su pareja ni muchos menos ignorarle, su prioridad era el bookman Jr-lo lamento mucho…

-¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya? Estas muy distraído últimamente, me preocupas, mi amor…-susurro el de ojos verdes, acariciando los suaves cabellos negros de su pareja, mostrándole compasión y cariño, dándole amor, mucho amor en una sola caricia.

-no se por que tengo el presentimiento de que algo terrible se acerca, no puedo dejar de soñar con Road, me siento tan mal, como si la hubiera abandonado a su suerte en aquel lugar, es estúpido que diga esto, pero siento que es como mi hermana menor o mi hija-decía entrelazando sus dedos con los del más joven que solo le miro un tanto preocupado, acariciando las mejillas morenas del ex-Noé que solo se acurruco más hacia la caricia dada, besando con sutileza la mano que le acariciaba, amaba con toda su alma aquella sensación, el había preferido el camino del bien; un camino que no todo Noé toma, asta el momento solo se sentía apoyado por el catorceavo, soñaba continuamente que su voz le llamaba y le decía "ponte de pie, no puedes caer, ponte de pie" no sabía exactamente como conocía la voz de aquel Noé, pero estaba seguro de que era el, estaba seguro que era parte de una de sus dos familias, por no decir que pertenecía a ambas, sus labios tomaron la típica forma de una sonrisa a penas visible y entonces abraso con fuerza al pelirrojo que quedo atrapado firmemente en aquellos fuertes brazos que tanto amaba.

-Tyki, tu sabes que yo te apoyare en todo lo que quieras-susurro el de ojos claros y verdes, deseando que el profundo contacto no se desasiera jamás, pegando sus delgados y finos labios a la mejilla morena de su amado el cual solo intensifico el abraso.

-Si no te tuviera Lavi, moriría…-susurro suavemente, a lo cual el otro solamente negó, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, apretándole fuertemente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, ocultando el rostro en su cuello calido, aspirando su exquisito aroma. Todo era perfecto asta que un grito irrumpió en su momento, ambos se voltearon y pudieron ver como un albino corría rápidamente junto a un japonés, ambos les llamaban con algo de desesperación, lo cual extraño completamente a los dos amantes que les observaron contrariados y confusos.

-Tenemos misión…

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-Komui-llamo un pelirrojo que observaba preocupado a un buscador recostado en una cama, gravemente herido, el chino en cuanto escucho su llamado se acerco rápidamente, junto con una jarra de agua frió y un paño, el cual coloco sobre la cabeza del ahora conciente buscador que extendió la mano hacia el pelirrojo que la tomo de inmediato.

-General, los Noé se están moviendo…-hablo con dificultad, a lo cual el general le hizo un gesto, pidiéndole en silencio que se tomara su tiempo y no se ahogase con sus propias palabras cuando estas le robaban en aliento-se… están moviendo, pero uno de ellos, esta descontrolado, destruye todo…

-¿descontrolado? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-consulto un Komui muy algo exaltado por aquellas palabras, agachándose para poder escuchar más claramente lo que el joven buscador deseaba comunicarle, Cross se mostraba serio, apretando levemente la mano del herido.

-una niña… es una niña, en cuanto nos vio nos ataco y no obedeció las ordenes del conde cuando le dijo que se detuviera-susurro suavemente, con los ojos casi cerrados debido al cansancio, la puerta se abrió rápidamente ante aquellas palabras mostrando tras esta a los cuatro exorcistas antes llamados.

-¿Cuál es la misión? Komui-san-Bookman Jr fue el primero en ingresar seguido muy de cerca por sus otros tres acompañantes que miraron al buscador que les saludo con mucha dificultado a lo que ellos respondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa agradecida.

-este buscador fue el único sobreviviente de una cuadrilla entera de buscadores que se encontraba en una región cercana a la Orden, exactamente a unos 90 kilómetros de aquí en dirección al Noreste, dice que fue atacado por un grupo de Noé y Akumas de nivel 2 y 3, lo curioso es lo que nos a contado ahora-dice Komui después de haber dado la mayoría de la información, dejando un tanto confusos a los exorcistas que tomaron asiento y recibieron el típico libro negro con la información correspondiente de la misión.

-en ese caso ¿Qué seria lo curioso que te a contado? Komui-aquella voz se reconocía claramente como la del japonés que sin lugar a duda se mostraba más serio que de costumbre debido a la expresión que mostraba el General Cross, era una mezcla de angustia y preocupación la cual le daba una mala espina enorme respecto de la situación que estaban pasando, el buscador tampoco estaba en perfectas condiciones la cual daba más tensión aun a la situación que se exponía cada vez más incomoda.

-Si, por favor Komui-san, díganos, en verdad estamos un tanto preocupados, nunca habían muerto buscadores en semejante cantidad tan cerca de la Orden, eso quiere decir que la edificación esta en peligro… no podemos permitir que la organización este en peligro, mucho menos los científicos que están aquí y por sobre todos, las inocencias que están en el subterráneo-el albino era el más preocupado en la sala, apretaba firmemente la mano del espadachín que le correspondía el agarre lo más fuerte posible para que así no se sintiese tan nervioso, a pesar de que ya lo estaba y como debía suponerlo, no podría tranquilizarle a este paso.

-Veras, nos acaba de decir que el grupo que les ataco era numeroso, sin embargo, el que asesino a la mayoría y sin obedecer las ordenes del conde no fue un Akuma rebelde, si no un Noé que al parecer se "salio de control" y no obedecía ni las ordenes del mismísimo Conde, según el buscador el sexo del Noé era femenino, pero como no conocemos del todo a la familia Noé, no podemos decir quien es específicamente-dijo Komui, mirando atentamente a Tyki, el cual se acerco rápidamente al buscador, colocando las manos sobre la cama, ganándose toda la atención del hombre que permanecía recostado en la cama, vendado y conectado a varias maquinas que regularizaban su situación de gravedad.

-dime ¿Cómo era la mujer?-consulto con los ojos inundados en lagrimas que sin poder contenerlas comenzaron a resbalar rebeldes por sus mejillas, sin saber el por que en realidad, solo sabía que se sentía triste por ver como sus familias se mataban unas a otras, sin importarle demasiado como se sintiera la otra ante la perdida de sus seres queridos.

-era una niña, bajita, de cabello azul, bestia muy bonito y parecía triste, nos acercamos por que nos pidió ayuda, decía estar escapando del Conde, sin embargo, de repente de la nada su expresión cambio y se volvió siniestra y sádica, el conde la pidió que se detuviera, pero exploto todo el lugar sin siquiera escucharle…-el buscador cerro los ojos y el moreno de cabellos rizados apretó fuertemente las sabanas de la cama entre sus dedos, se mordió el labio inferior y agacho la cabeza.

-Road…

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-Tyki, tranquilo-pedía un pelirrojo que abrasaba fuertemente a su pareja que no dejaba de sollozar y gruñir, parecía dolido y molesto, como si estuviera asqueado de su propia sangre y de su propia raíz.

-no puedo creerlo, en verdad estoy furioso… ¡como se le ocurre explotar a un escuadrón de 90 hombres inocentes!-lloraba abrasando a su pareja, notando como este solo apretaba con fuerza su ropa, mostrándole cuanto le dolía de igual forma que a él, sin embargo, el de ojos verdes sabía por sobre todo que su dolor no se podría comparar con el de su pareja, sabía que por sobre todas las cosas el moreno lloraba tan desconsoladamente por el hecho de saber que sus familias se estaban matado, que su querida sobrina había explotado y destruido parte de aquellas personas que le recibieron tan cordialmente hace tan solo un tiempo en la cafetería de la orden como si fuera parte de la familia, sin siquiera mostrarle rencor por el hecho de haber asesinado a tantos sin motivo alguno. Quería morir.

-realmente no comprendo el por que lo hizo, debe de haber tenido un motivo para hacerlo, ella se supone que no tiene aquella capacidad ¿de que forma exploto a tantos hombres?-se preguntaba un albino que intentaba sacar conclusiones mientras se preparaba para el viaje que les tocaba hacer a pie en tan solo unas horas más, miraba con cierta preocupación a Tim que revoloteaba sobre su cabeza un tanto alterado, no lo culpaba, el igualmente se senita así de inquieto, a pesar de estar siendo confortado por los calidos brazos del espadachín no había forma de sentirse tranquilo, al contrario, todo su ser se mostraba plenamente intranquilo y exaltado.

-La Road que yo conozco no había hecho aquello, no había desobedecido al Conde por más que lo hubiera deseado, comienzo a temer que el Noé que tiene dentro se allá apoderado de su corazón finalmente y la allá arrebatado de mis brazos ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? Lavi-las manos del moreno se aferraron a la ropa del otro que solo lo recibió negando con la cabeza, suspirando algo cansado de aquella situación ¿Por qué no podían tener paz? ¿Era mucho pedir?

-no lo se Tyki, no lo se… estoy tan descolocado-decía el más joven, mirando por la ventana un tanto cansado, necesitaba pensar con calma, mirar la situación y buscar una solución pragmática y simple ¿Por qué su vida debía de ser así?

-no nos queda otra… hay que esperar a que el mundo gire y nos de la solución, no debes atormentante tanto, Conejo idiota-Kanda hablo suavemente, abrasando al albino que se había quedado dormitando en sus brazos en cuestión de segundos.

-esperemos que así sea Yu, esperemos que así sea…

Continuara….


	11. El sol naciente

**Cáp11: El sol naciente.**

La mañana se mostró un tanto tensa en la orden oscura, no era una sensación muy agradable, por el contrario se mostraba algo agria e inclusive un poco desolada, no era algo a lo que los exorcistas y buscadores estuvieran acostumbrados, mucho menos ver a los exorcistas con caras largas y auras depresivas de pequeñas desesperaciones que jamás pensaron tener, algo tan así como los Noé, nunca pensaron siquiera que tendrían algún día problemáticas con algo tan simple según sus ante pasados, según ellos, la solución era asesinarles, según ahora, sus descendientes, la solución no era aquella, si no, la solución, era transformarles, algo mucho más difícil, puesto que consistía de capturarles y darles una motivación nueva de vida, prácticamente cambiando el móvil de su actuar. No era simple y aquello lo mostraba el rostro de Tyki Mikk que parecía mucho más entristecido que de costumbre, su usual sonrisa alegre ahora no se mostraba y se había cambiado por un relativo semblante de preocupación oculta entre las cariñosas manos de su amante que le acariciaba sin preocupaciones de por medio, con suavidad y pausa, deseando deshacer todo aquel dolor que su alma aquejaba referente a su pobre corazón lleno de sentimientos por ambas familias que sin lugar a duda estaba destinadas a destruirse mutuamente. No podía soportarlo.

-Tyki, por favor, mi amor…-susurraba un pelirrojo, tomando entre sus calidas manos las mejillas algo pálidas de su pareja que le miro con sus ojos miel tristes y opacos, casi mostrando unas ganas inmensas de largarse a llorar-mi amor, por favor, no te mortifiques más…

-es mi familia, no puedo ser indiferente y no mortificarme, es como si me pidieras que olvidara quien soy, Lavi… estoy agotado, ya no se que pensar-el moreno se abraso a su pareja que le recibió con pequeños besos y cariños, deseaba que su pareja olvidara aquella situación, que pudiera descansar puesto que en la noche, sus ojos no se habían cerrado bajo ninguna circunstancia, cosa que le demostraba que su pareja no estaba bien, le acaricio el cabello toda la noche, le beso las mejillas y le acurruco en su pecho, sin embargo, la tensión no se fue.

-Ten-susurro un albino a su compañero pelirrojo que le miro interrogante, notando como su amigo le extendía una taza con humeante chocolate caliente, sonriéndoles tiernamente, tomando la mano de Kanda que permanecía a su lado entrelazando sus dedos con aquella calida y pequeña mano que le acogía sin ningún pudor-le ara bien, creo que lo mejor seria que se fueran a dormir los dos, no se les ve muy descansados y tenemos que salir en unas horas, por favor chicos…

-Gracias Allen, veré si puedo hacer algo para que Tyki duerma… esta tan tenso-susurro con el moreno entre sus brazos refugiado en aquella calida piel que solo pretendía amarle en silencio-Vamos Tyki…

-por favor no… Lavi, no puedo-susurro tomando los hombros de su pareja, sin poder conseguir demasiado, puesto que los ojos dolidos de su pareja le hicieron pensar dos veces si negarse de nuevo o sencillamente obedecer a su par.

-Vamos, Tyki, lo mejor es que duermas un poco, solo tienes 5 horas antes de que nos marchemos, necesitas descansar, si te desanimas no podrás hacer nada, la opción que nos da esta misión es salvar a tu sobrina-el albino miraba un tanto divertido al joven moreno que pareció arrugar el ceño ante la idea de estar desperdiciando aquella oportunidad, miro un tanto preocupado hacia los ojos de el japonés que estaba junto a el albino, este asintió ante las palabras del menor que tenían mucha razón a pesar de todo.

-esta bien-suspiro derrotado ante las miradas de sus compañeros que sonrieron ante aquella respuesta, se coloco de pie lentamente, apoyándose en el pelirrojo que lo afirmo sin ninguna dificultad, abrasándole dulcemente, antes de darle un sutil beso para darle ánimos, se miraron por unos instantes a los ojos y sonrieron, tomándose de la mano para ir a su habitación a descansar sin antes agradecer a sus compañeros que decidieron ir a desayunar antes de irse a la misión.

Por mientras el pelirrojo con el moreno caminaban sonrientes tomados de la mano pro los pasillos recién transitados de la orden, entrando en pocos segundos a su cuarto, donde ambos se recostaron en la cama, el pelirrojo acaricio los cabellos rizados de su pareja, el cual cerro los ojos por un momento, suspirando, casi resignándose de cierta forma a analizar la situación, un beso con sabor a chocolate fue lo único que le saco de su resignación. Lavi le estaba besado después de haber dado un pequeño sorbo a la taza de chocolate caliente que antes el albino les había ofrecido y que había olvidado en sus recuerdos casi completamente.

-Tomate tu chocolate Tyki-susurro con voz melosa y cariñosa sobre los labios de su pareja, lo cual genero en el moreno una sonrisa complacida e única, su mano viajo por el espacio asta posarse sobre los rojizos cabellos de su pareja que solamente cerro los ojos ante el contacto, inclinándose levemente hacia aquel tacto para disfrutarlo mucho más-mi amor ¿dormimos?

-Tengo la cabeza llena de problemas, además tengo la criatura más sexy del mundo frente a mi y ¿aun así preguntas si puedo dormir?-Bookman jr, no puedo hacer nada más que reírse ante aquellas palabras, dejo la taza de chocolate en el velador, abrasando a su pareja cariñosamente, la cual le recibió gustosa, deslizando su lengua lentamente por el pálido cuello de su amante el cual jadeo suavemente ante el sensual contacto.

-Tyki…-susurro suavemente, sintiendo como las manos del moreno bajaban suavemente por su espalda asta perderse entre sus nalgas, acariciando descaradamente sus muslos mientras se perdía entre besos errantes y caricias excitantes.

-¿Lo deseas verdad? Se que me deseas completamente por que no lo hemos hecho en un tiempo-el pelirrojo miro hacia otro lado un tanto avergonzado, sin embargo, sabiendo que era la verdad y no podría negarle una hora de placer a su pareja, sin embargo, este tenia que dormir y eso le martirizaba el cuerpo en cierta manera reteniéndose los instintos para si.

-Lo deseo, no lo negare, pero… tienes que dormir mi amor-susurro tomándole por las mejillas para mirarle a los ojos con suplica.

-Media hora-Lavi le miro extrañado como evaluándole-en media hora te daré todo el placer que deseamos ambos, después dormiré, lo prometo-susurro desesperado por el cuerpo de su amante el cual no se pudo negar a semejante oferta por parte de su amado, abriendo sus piernas para que este se colocara entre ellas, besándose con desesperación a medida que sus miradas se fusionaban en una sola.

Los jadeos se desvanecieron en la habitación y se perdían con los pequeños gritos del pelirrojo que a pesar de morderse el labio inferior e intentar acallar sus gemidos, le era imposible contenerse, aquello los excitaba a ambos cada vez más, no podían soportarlo. Los delgados brazos del menor rodearon con amor el cuello de su pareja la cual no tardo en besarle con deseo y casi desesperación, sus miradas coincidieron por un lapso corto de tiempo, lo cual demostró sin palabras absolutamente todo lo que deseaban y querían.

-Tyki, rápido… por favor-suplico con los ojos impregnados en deseo lo cual le daba una vista mucho más apetecible para el moreno que sonrió caliente por aquella mirada y aquel sonrojo tan notable del menor.

-se que hay prisa…

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-Kanda, en verdad me preocupo por esos dos, son como ver a la misma persona-sonrió el albino apoyado en el hombro de un japonés que únicamente le tenia apegado a su cuerpo sutilmente, sonriendo casi imperceptible ante la acogedora calidez que su pequeño le brindaba ¿Qué más podía pedir? Era el momento más apreciado para el espadachín antes de las misiones.

-Así es el amor, a demás Moyashi, recuerda que tus problemas son mis problemas y que tus penas son las mías, así que no digas "esos dos" por que nosotros también somos un caso-susurro meloso en el oído de el albino que sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrerle la columna de manera exquisita y pausada.

-Yuu, no hagas eso-suplico con una sonrisa infantil, un pequeño y hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas y por supuesto una mirada embelezada y poco usual, que solo provoco la sonrisa divertida del japonés que le tomo la barbilla y cubrió los labios con los suyos.

-Allen, eres hermoso-confeso sobre los pálidos labios de su pareja la cual sonrió dulce, de una forma angelical y alucinante, lo cual provoco una pequeña carcajada del japonés.

-¿pensaste alguna vez que me dirías aquello?-rió suavemente el de ojos grises, apoyándose más cariñosamente en el mayor que suavemente le beso la frente, negando con sutileza para darle a entender que nunca se lo había imaginado un mucho menos pensado. Era como una fantasía irrealizable-pues yo soñaba con esto Bakanda…

-aunque no quiera admitirle, me temo que yo también-susurro con amor, dándole un pequeño beso.

-Allen, Kanda-se escucho la voz del supervisor, acercándose a la pareja de enamorados los cuales le prestaron atención de inmediato, notando como venia acompañado de un pelirrojo que al parecer no había deseado separarse de el en la vida-solo quiero pedirles que tengan cuidado…

-no se preocupe Komui-san-dijo un albino sonriente, mostrando inocencia y a su vez una confianza que alivio en cierta forma las facciones de el chino que se apoyo en el General, sonriendo sutilmente-le prometemos acabar con la misión lo más pronto posible sin que Tyki sienta demasiada tristeza, ténganos confianza…

-la tengo, confió en que ustedes salvaran a la muchacha, lo que me temo, es que ella no sea como Mikk y se torne más violenta y me vea obligado a aniquilarle-los ojos oscuros estaban llenos de preocupación, el mayor abraso a su pareja, apegándole a su pecho, para que estuviera más tranquilo, cosa que no tranquilizo del todo la inquietud del chino que miro suplicante a los dos exorcistas que estaban sentados y cómodamente unidos de las manos.

-Allen-llamo suavemente Cross, ganándose la atención de su alumno que únicamente le sonrió a su maestro con su inocencia habitual, sacando una pequeña carcajada del pelirrojo-te confió la misión como nuevo general que eres… no me falles

-no lo are Maestro…-dijo con decisión el albino, mirando la sonrisa orgullosa que por primera vez el mayor le mostraba de forma plena e increíblemente sincera, debía de admitir que le encantaban esas sonrisas y que el principal causante de ellas era un joven científico que permanecía preocupado entre los brazos de su antes mujeriego maestro que lo sostenía como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-¿ya es hora de marcharnos?-la pregunta fue formulada por un pelirrojo que llevaba de la mano al moreno aludido de la situación, este se veía mejor de cara y más decidido que hace tan solo unos minutos, cuando se fue con el menor a la habitación a supuestamente "descansar" cuando lo que habían hecho era todo lo contrario, peor tenían ahora más fuerzas para seguir, por ridículo que pareciese.

-si, ya es hora de irnos, es mejor que caminemos ya para alcanzar el tren antes que se valla sin nosotros-dijo el albino con una sonrisa de seguridad, tomando la caja que el científico había llenado con tranquilizantes al igual que la vez anterior.

-que tengan suerte, estaré pidiendo por ustedes-dijo el chino, tomando las manos del pelirrojo que le rodeaba cariñosamente sin siquiera las intenciones de soltarle por más que este quisiera soltarse.

-volveremos… gracias Komui-san…

Continuara…


	12. Experimentos Noé

**Cap12: Experimentos Noé.**

-¡Kanda, a la derecha!-se escuchaban los gritos fuertes y desesperados esparcirse por el paraje, no era uno my grato y sin duda la desesperación y nerviosismo se podían palpar en la atmósfera como si se tratase de una persona de carne y hueso.

-¡Lavi!-se escucho otro grito, entre todos los gimoteos y explosiones. Una gran explosión cubrió todo el lugar de la nada, impidiendo la visibilidad y haciendo más complicada la tarea de los exorcistas.

-¡NO LOS PERDONARE!-aquello fue lo que realmente provoco la explosión que mando a volar finalmente a los exorcistas, las parejas se miraros decididas, no podían seguir dejando que aquello pasara y sin más vieron como alguien se arrojaba hacia el objetivo de la misión…-¡NO LOS PERDONARE, MUERAN, MUERAN MUERAAAAAN!

-¡LAVI!-un grito desgarrador se escucho y el campo en el cual se estaba llevando a cabo la misión se lleno de sangre, junto con un cuerpo inconciente que callo dormido al instante sobre el suelo junto a otro ensangrentado, las rodillas entonces le flaquearon, los ojos se dilataron y lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no quería creerlo, no podía creerlo, no era verdad, sus manos se posaron en la agrietada superficies, soltando lagrimas sin más, notando como ahora sus manos se sentían manchadas de la sangre de quien quería, no podía soportarlo-¡LAVIIIIIIIIIII!

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-¿aun no despierta?-fue la simple pregunta que salio de los hermosos labios de un desanimado muchacho de ojos grises, estaba con una de las inyecciones de Komui, aplicándola al inconciente cuerpo de una muchacha Noé que permanecía encadenada de pies y manos.

-no-fue la simple respuesta de un japonés que permanecía sentado a los pies de una cama, mirando a la persona que se encontraba sobre esta durmiendo después de haber estado horas llorando sin parar-Tyki aun no despierta… ¿crees que lo haga o quiera hacerlo?

La pregunta del espadachín descoloco a su pareja, la cual no se esperaba aquello, bajo la cabeza algo depresivo e inclusive sin saber que hacer, caminando hacia su amado, abrasándole fuertemente por el cuello, mientras el otro le recibía, rodeándole por la cintura, dejándole llorar en su hombro entre la desesperación de la situación y su inestabilidad emocional del momento. El igual tenía unas ganas horribles de llorar.

-me siento horrible, Yuu… ¿Por qué? No debió arrojarse así, hubiéramos tenido más oportunidades ¿por…?-pero su voz se corto entre los sollozos ocultándose mucho más en el cuello del más alto que le apretó fuertemente ocultándose igualmente en el cuello de su pareja, sintiéndose temblar de ira e impotencia.

-estúpido Usagi…-susurro después, notando como el cuerpo que permanecía en la cama se movía ligeramente, lo cual le hizo voltear a mirar al igual que a el albino. Que despertase sería una buena señal, no podían dejarle así, su deber era cuidarle por su compañero, no le dejarían solo.

-¿Tyki?-consulto con la voz quebrada el Inglés, definitivamente estaba despierto, sus ojos estaban semi abiertos, pero mostraban un alma desvalida y desecha; en pocos segundos las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, no cabía duda, estaba despierto y se sentía horrible, su cara lo demostraba todo, entre tristeza, malestar físico y emocional ¿Qué podían hacer ellos? Nada más que intentar confortarlo, no eran su pareja, eso lo sabían y aquello les causaba un poco de dolor, que aquel hombre estuviese tan triste, a pesar de conocerlo y estimarlo por tan poco tiempo, les dolía en el alma, como si les clavasen algo en el pecho que les impedía respirar-todo esta bien, Tyki, no llores más…

-Lavi…-susurro a duras penas, abrasándose a si mismo lleno de dolor, partiendo el alma de sus dos compañeros, los cuales le miraron con el mismo dolor, no podían creer cuanto remordimiento había en aquel cuerpo lleno de heridas, después que Lavi se lanzara a anestesiar a la sobrina del moreno, esta antes de caer inconciente comenzó a golpear al de ojos miel sin piedad, llorando, no lo comprendían del todo, no entendían lo que ella le reclamaba diciendo "me as dejado sola". Sin más el albino se hecho a llorar también en el hombro de su pareja, el cual le recibió cariñoso, tranquilizándole con pequeñas caricias en la espalda.

-Yuu…-susurro a duras penas el de ojos miel, llorando en el hombro de su pareja, apretándole fuertemente para intentar no escuchar los dolorosos sollozos de su compañero que ya en la desesperación arrugaba las almohadas, sabiendo, que aquello solo le traería a la inconciencia nuevamente.

-todo, esta bien…

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-¿aun no despierta?-consulta divertido, mirando al moreno que permanecía durmiendo en la cama sin más, con el rostro afligido y las marcas de las lagrimas surcando en sus mejillas.

-no, aun no, pero seguro se alegrara mucho de saber que estas bien… Lavi-un albino estaba en una silla sentado clasificando algo que parecían papeles con informes y misiones o algo así, sus ojos verdes no sabían decirlo con certeza, la molestia de la venda le impedía saberlo puesto que si de por si miraba con un solo ojo esta le cubría la mitad de este puesto que se le caía le impedía la facilidad que tenía antes de hacer aquello ¿Por qué siempre le pasaban esas cosas a el? Era más que obvio que era un poco bruto y descuidado, sin embargo, aquello estaba en su naturaleza, debía de aceptarlo ya.

-La verdad yo estaba preocupado de que a el le pasara algo, más que me pasara a mi-la voz cómica del pelirrojo hizo presencia y se mostró fantástica, alegre, llena de vida.

-pude sonar cómico, peor el pensó que estabas muerto, no a dejado de llorar, me daba tristeza verlo así de destrozado-el pelirrojo se levanto con dificultad de la silla de la cual estaba un poco enredado por las vendas y sencillamente se sentó junto al moreno que dormía muy tenso sobre esta.

-la verdad, no es para menos, me arroje sin más y luego me trasladaron a la orden sin que ustedes vinieran conmigo, de verdad lo lamento…-susurraba acariciando los suaves cabellos de su pareja, besando su frente posteriormente, sonriéndole a lo cual el moreno se le apego inconcientemente rodeándola la cintura escondiéndose en el pecho del ojiverde-te amo Tyki…

-Lavi….-susurro el moreno en sueños ante la mirada divertida de Allen y justamente el susodicho, el cual acariciaba muy calidamente los rizados cabellos de su joven amante.

-oh, Allen parece que vienen a buscarte-susurra el pelirrojo notando como entraba un japonés apuesto por la puerta, con su inseparable katana en mano y su usual mirada fría y penetrante, algo un tanto excitante al modo de pensar del albino que sencillamente se levanto de donde estaba sentado arrojándose a los fuertes brazos contrarios que le recibieron sin problemas pero un tanto sorprendidos por la actitud y la inesperada acción.

-Moyashi, no hagas eso, si no consigo afirmarte puedes hacerte daño-dijo el espadachín, sacándole una gran sonrisa al albino que se alzo en puntas de pie para darle un apasionado beso con tal de que no olvidara a quien pertenecía y darle, de paso, la seguridad de que no le ocurriría nada.

-te amo, Yuu-susurro en el oído de este, sacándole una sonrisa algo boba que no llego a mostrarse tanto ante las dos personas que permanecían sobre la cama-bueno Lavi, te dejamos a sola con Tyki, volveremos luego, cuídate por favor y cuídalo a el también, veremos que paso con tu ya sabes…

-si, gracias…

Sin más los dos muchachos salieron fuera de la habitación dejando a los dos aludidos sobre la cama, reposando a gusto, el pelirrojo podía sentir el exquisito aroma de su pareja inundándole las fosas nasales, lamentaba tanto haberlo dejado solo por un pequeño tiempo, sabía que Tyki era vulnerable, sobre todo ahora que no poseía sangre Noé lo cual de por si, lo hacia un poco más sensible incluso que el mismo. Le acaricio el cabello continuas veces, pretendiendo amarle en silencio para no interrumpir el sueño que tenia preso a su amante, lo único que deseaba era que descansara como se lo merecía y hacia días que aquello el no lo hacia.

-Tyki, yo estaré por siempre a tu lado-susurro suavemente con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como la mano de su amante apretaba fuertemente la suya; se digno a preguntarse que ocurría y cuando bajo la cabeza para mirar, pudo notar aquellos ojos miel que tanto amaba pegados a su imagen la cual parecía deslumbrarle de una forma imperante.

-¿Lavi?-pronuncio su nombre en duda, como si estuviera soñando aun, notando la suplica en su cara y las ansias en su boca que vacilaba entre temblores si seguir diciendo algo o no, el lo único que deseaba era que su moreno le hablase y le dijese cuanto le amaba y le había extrañado, aunque sabía abría tiempo para aquello. Noto como este se le arrojo encima, rodeándole el cuello y los hombros con ambos brazos, ocultando el rostro en su cuello, sollozando débilmente, cosa que le provoco mucha ternura, no esperaba aquella acción, cuando Allen le contó lo ocurrido con el de ojos miel, nunca pensó que aquel ser tan autosuficiente se pusiera a llorar por una persona tan dependiente como el, al final, el ser que el consideraba autosuficiente se había vuelto dependiente de el, sentía que se odiaba debido a aquel hecho, pero nada podía hacer respecto a ello, después de todo ambos eran dependientes del otro, sencillamente no podían vivir sin el contrario y aquello ambos lo comprendían muy en lo profundo de su ser.

-Estoy aquí Tyki y no me volveré a ir, te lo prometo-le susurro al oído, cosa que sorprendió bastante al moreno que le miro acusadoramente aun con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, le recordó por un instante a los niños pequeños que estaban en la Orden, muchos de ellos llegaban a muy corta edad con una sincronización casi perfecta y le causaba gracia ver la misma mirada infantil de molestia en su amante que superaba fácilmente a aquellos niños por 20 años si es que no era más.

-¿tienes idea de cuanto llore? ¡Pensé que estabas muerto maldito! Si… si hubieras muerto, me abría muerto también… no puedo vivir sin ti, estúpido-susurro suavemente, sacándole una pequeña carcajada divertida, no podía negar que el se hubiera sentido exactamente igual.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Era la única oportunidad que tenía de hacerlo sin caer muerto, no la iba a desperdiciar-el moreno el vio más enfadado sabiendo que se refería exactamente al momento en que salto sobre Road, el pelirrojo solo sonrió-te amo Tyki…

El moreno únicamente se sonrojo levemente ante la intensidad con la que lo había dicho el de ojos verdes, era como si hubiera visto toda su alma completamente desnuda frente a el, aparto la mirada casi inmediatamente, sintiéndose increíblemente dominado por su pareja, estaba seguro de que si en aquel momento el pelirrojo se le lanzaba le rogaría y gritaría que le diera fuertemente, aunque siempre el pelirrojo era el que había recibido, eso le avergonzaba más y solamente le colocaba cada vez más y más rojo.

-S… si, yo también te amo-susurro finalmente notando como el joven bookman se le subía encima, apretándole entre la cama y su fornido cuerpo, le miro a los ojos profundamente, casi con lujuria, se sentía tan deseoso de sentirle vivo y a su lado que estaba pensando únicamente en sexo al verle así de sensual y erótico.

-muy bien Tyki, mientras hacemos un poco de ejercicio… ¿te apetece saber de tu sobrina?-consulto el pelirrojo lamiendo muy lentamente los labios de su pareja, notando como este tenía un escandaloso espasmo por todo el cuerpo, noto como la temperatura del cuerpo contrario subió rápidamente, sin siquiera el haber tocado nada, notando una más que notable erección presionándose contra su muslo derecho.

-después que me la chupes hablamos de ella…

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-"estoy mareada, las ganas de asesinar se han esfumado ¿Qué me esta ocurriendo? ¿Por qué? Quiero salir de aquí"-los pensamientos eran vagos, podía jurar que ya casi no podía escuchar su voz dentro de su mente, se sentía tan… fuera de lugar y vulnerable, los mismos pensamientos que Tyki tenía en un principio se repitieron en la mente de Road que permanecía de la misma manera, encadenada de manos y piernas, con la molestosa mascarilla y el asquerosamente viscoso liquido rodeándole ¿por qué? Notaba que todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de su vida estaba mal, que todo lo que encontraba divertido antes ahora le parecía desagradable y tedioso… matar gente ¿en verdad era divertido? No, definitivamente no lo era…

Noto como un chino de cabello azulado se acercaba con una ficha medica en sus manos y rayaba algo que ella desconocía completamente junto con una chica muy bonita de cabello castaño algo cobrizo ¿Quién era? No lo sabía seguramente una nueva muchacha del departamento científico o quizás alguien de otra orden, ella lo desconocía completamente.

-muy bien, jovencita Road Kamelot, te encuentras muy bien, estas increíblemente estable, se que me escuchas, así que por favor ten un poco de paciencia ¿de acuerdo? Pronto saldrás de aquí…-la mano del chino se poso sobre el vidrio dando pequeñas palmaditas que hacían un sonido sordo dentro del agua, los ojos de la muchacha le miraron algo extrañados, demostrando toda aquella inocencia que se había ocultado tras la realidad de su sangre-dentro de poco podremos sacarte de allí, te diré exactamente lo mismo que a tu tío, tu transfusión de sangre será completa en poco tiempo más y entonces ya no serás un peligro para nosotros y te dejaremos salir…

-"ya veo, así que es eso…"-pensó la muchacha, mirando curiosamente a el hombre que sonreía frente a ella, no estaba muy cansada, así que se notaba bien lucida, pero debía de admitir que su cuerpo dolía y se sentía completamente entumecida, aunque claramente la noticia de que pronto seria libre la causaba algo de felicidad-"una transfusión de sangre, que se acabe pronto… por favor."

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-maldición ¡Lavi, más!-gemía fuertemente un moreno que apretaba fuertemente las sabanas intentando contener el placer que sentía en su erección que era succionada apasionadamente por un muy sensual pelirrojo que lamía y chupaba descaradamente, un pequeño hilo de saliva escurría desde su labio inferior hacia su mentón, lamía la punta muy lentamente exasperando a su pareja y luego lo engullía en su boca para después chupar lentamente a medida que lo sacaba de su boca ¿Cómo podía estar soportando semejante placer sin eyacular precozmente? Eso mismo se preguntaba el moreno que se sentía sometido y completamente deseoso de ser poseído aunque no lo pareciese, deseaba que Lavi tomara las riendas del asunto por ese día, había temido tanto el que su amado desapareciera que ahora su sola presencia le calentaba y le llenaba de una alegría inexplicable, maldición que siguiera ¡que no parara!-¡Lavi! ¡Lavi maldición que bien la chupas!...

-Gimes tan eróticamente Tyki…-susurro divertido el pelirrojo que se sentía estimulado por las palabras de su pareja, la verdad es que esto acabaría en sexo, el lo sabía, no podría soportar quedarse con la enorme erección que estaba apretada en sus pantalones y que le reclamaba su metro cuadrado-vamos, córrete, déjame saborearte…

-oh… Lavi, si sigues así, si me hablas así yo…-se estremeció completamente y tuvo finalmente un espasmo que le llevo a soltar un fuerte gemido, noto como el pelirrojo había introducido un dedo en su entrada y había golpeado su próstata con este, se estremeció a tal punto que por poco se corre, si lo hacía una vez más… si lo hacía el…-¡AH!

La boca del pelirrojo fue completamente llenada sin aviso más que aquel gemido y el turbamiento de la espalda de su pareja la cual le miro jadeante y temblorosa, le sonrió perversamente, deslizando sus dedos por su lengua que la había sacado de su boca y de esta goteaba muy lentamente los restos del colosal clímax del moreno que se sintió estimulado nuevamente por el de ojos verdes.

-no hagas eso, me pondré nuevamente caliente y de allí no pararemos en toda la tarde-susurra el moreno, cogiendo fuertemente los cabellos del pelirrojo que gimió eróticamente, sonriéndole desafiante.

-dame duro… Tyki-susurro desabrochando sus pantalones para bajarlos junto con los boxer y mostrarle su prominente erección junto con su entrada mojada y lista para que su pareja le penetrase.

-tu me das, yo te doy-susurro el moreno abriendo sus piernas por primera vez a su sorprendida pareja que le miro con unos ojos enormes, lo cual le saco una carcajada-vamos conejito, dame duro, aprovecha que esta será la única vez en la vida que me podrás dar como se te antoje, así que entra ya…

-¿tienes que hablar durante el sexo? ¿Eso te pone caliente?-pregunto acercándose a la entrada de su pareja, colocando la punta en este sin presionar aun, solamente frotando suavemente a lo cual el moreno asintió suavemente, lamiéndose los labios sensualmente, moviendo las caderas y obligándole a entras lo cual le hizo jadear y mover las caderas igualmente hacia aquel moreno que le miraba tan lujuriosamente que prácticamente se lo comía con la mirada y se la apretaba salvajemente, se sentía exquisito, pero faltaba algo, faltaba su pareja en su trasero, dándole lo más duro posible-Tyki, creo que no podré satisfacerte, necesito que me des…

-¿así?-no le dejo terminar la frase a su pareja, sin más la acerco de tal forma que consiguió introducir 3 dedos en el interior del pelirrojo que gimió enloquecidamente, cogiendo con una mano el duro miembro de su pareja-Lavi, muévete, vamos, tengo un juguetito que muy pronto lo meteré por aquí para que no te sientas solo…

-oh maldición mételo ya…-rogó el de ojos verdes, moviendo las caderas contra el trasero de su pareja, notando como este movía los dedos abriéndole y complaciéndole, sentía tanto placer; nunca imagino que podría sentir tanto, se sentía increíblemente presionado por su pareja, aquella entrada estaba tan apretada y caliente como la misma boca de su apante que se siempre se la chupaba fuertemente y además aquellos dedos ¡por favor quería algo tan grande como el pene de Tyki dentro de el!

-conejito, estas tan caliente como yo, muévete así… me gusta-susurro sonriéndole perversamente, cogiendo de la nada el famoso juguete vibrador el cual lo introdujo de golpe en su pareja y el cual metía y sacaba con su mano que aun permanecía a esa altura, esta que sintió como Lavi le tocaba donde le gustaba y se arqueo aun sin llegar al orgasmo, solo jadeando apremiante de lo que pronto llegaría, notaba como si pareja movía las caderas rápidamente y apretaba a cada embestida aquel juguetito al igual que apretaba fuertemente su próstata haciéndole llegar al cielo-¡Lavi!...

El pelirrojo no pudo exclamar nada, solo se corrió en el interior de su amante, cayendo exhausto sobre este, notando como en su trasero aun vibraba aquel aparato que le daba más placer aun al no dejar de moverse; sintió el semen de su pareja completamente esparcido entre su vientre y el de Tyki al haberse el mismo dejado caer sobre el fornido cuerpo contrario.

-exquisito…-susurro suavemente el bookman Jr. Sonriéndole a su pareja que igualmente le devolvía aquel gesto, se abrasaron mutuamente, dándose un sutil beso-¿y? ¿Quieres saber?

-se que pronto la sacaran de la incubadora, así que no te preocupes, nos ducharemos e iremos… por cierto, esto fue lo más rico que he probado, lo aremos parecido la próxima vez, pero recuerda, para la próxima, tu agujero es mió-el pelirrojo solo rió divertido.

-por supuesto que lo se…

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-¿entonces? ¿Se supone que vuelve hoy?-pregunto un muchacho de cabellos albinos abrasado a un espadachín muy callado y sonriente a pesar de su personalidad tan fría.

-así es, vuelve hoy, en segundos…-dijo un muchacho de cabello rizado largo asta la cintura y tomado en una coleta, permanecía con un pelirrojo muy sexy que sonreía expectante de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Generales!-se escucho una voz familiar, Rever llegaba corriendo como siempre junto con una muy alegre Lenalee y los demás que tenía serpentinas y cosas extrañas para lanzar-ya estamos aquí…

La puerta de la nada se abrió dando paso a una muchacha de cabellos oscuros y desordenados y dos buscadoras muy alegres que sonreían a la muchacha que abrió los ojos sorprendidos al ver como miles de cosas divertidas fueron arrojadas ante su entrada.

-Bienvenida a casa… Road-dijo un moreno de cabello rizado, recibiendo a su sobrina la cual le abraso fuertemente con una radiante sonrisa de la cual un pelirrojo se divirtió bastante.

-¿y? ¿Conseguiste la misión?-pregunto un supervisor que venía junto a un pelirrojo muy sensual, que venía justamente igual, con una camilla.

-si, aquí esta lo que buscaban, lamento la demora, la estuve siguiendo por unos días-dijo la muchacha entregando el cuerpo de una mujer de cabello rubio y de ropa muy elegante aunque algo masculina-traten bien a mi prima…

-hm… vamos, sabes que lo aremos bien, después des todo, debemos seguir con estos experimentos Noé ¿no? Joven exorcista descendiente de el clan Noé…

Fin…


End file.
